Transformers Prime: The Fourth Human
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Angelfire Phoenix Sparks is a techno-organic and has lived longer then most normal people. Now someone is hunting down her family and killing them to get to her. Will she avenge her family? or will she die with them? Read to find out
1. The Beginning

I don't own anyone besides my oc's

* * *

Let me introduce myself. I am Angelfire Phoenix Sparks, the youngest out of four. i am usually called Angel, Fire bird, phoenix, etc. I have wast long blond hair with orange highlights and red low lights, (all natural by the way.) I am 5' 9'' tall. i have electric blue eyes and a black face-like birthmark over my heart.

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep.** i pressed the snooze button of the alarm clock. "Warrior Princess, you need to wake up." a male voice said.

I shook my head into my pillow and said. "I don't wanna get up."  
"You have too." he said. i look up from my pillow to the remote controlled truck next to me. The truck transforms into a robot. The robot is actually an Autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cyberton. "Why Wheelie?" I asked.  
"Because you wanted to go to Race Wars." said Wheelie.  
I nodded and got up. I looked to Wheelie and said. "Wheelie get out. Now."  
"But Warrior Princess, can i stay?" he said.  
"You stay, and I kick your aft." I growled.  
"Okay, I'm going." Wheelie said, leaving the room. I wore my favorite outfit: a black tank top that ends three inches above my belly button, Short, light denim shorts, and black combat boots.

I then walked out of the room into the kitchen, where i find Wheelie. "Wheelie you ready to go?" I asked. he nodded. I grabbed the keys for my black 1970's Dodge charger R/T, and head out the door to the garage. We got into the car, I started it and we headed towards the highway

* * *

I've been driving a good two hours when a red Aston Marten with white tribal decals, pulled up next to me. I Revved my engine. He did the same. I then put the medal to the petal, and sped past him, with him catching up. "Angel that might be a bad idea." Wheelie said getting my attention.

"Why?" i asked.  
"Because that's a-" Wheelie was cut off by the car coming right in front of us, then transforming into his bipedal form.  
"Decepticon" we both said in unison, as my car slammed into his foot. Wheelie and I got out of the car and ran.  
The 'Con then said. "A fleshy and a traitor, Megatron will love this" _oh pit no! i am not letting this scrap head kidnap us._ I thought as I grabbed my rifle that's loaded with Sabot rounds, and shot the Con in the face. _bad idea!_ I thought. He was ticked! I grabbed Wheelie and ran.  
The next thing I know something burned my back, I went flying into rocks, and then darkness. but right before my lights went out, I saw a portal appear, and some other bots came out.

* * *

Please review


	2. Introductions

I don't own anyone besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

I woke up on a giant metal bed. Looking around I see more giant beds, a monitor that is displaying my heart rate, some other medical supplies for mechanical beings.  
"your awake." I snapped my head towards the direction the voice came from. I see an orange and white bot in the doorway. I tried to stand up, but only succeeded falling back down. "Easy youngling, you were injured pretty badly." "Whats your name? And faction?" I asked.  
"I am Ratchet, the Autobot's C.M.O." he said. I nodded.  
"My name is Anglefire. Um where is Wheelie?" i asked.  
"He is waiting for permission to come in here. Now my leader would like to speak with you." he said. I nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later a really tall red and blue bot came into the room and said. "Little one, my name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots. What is your name?" he said kindly.  
"I am Angelfire Phoenix Sparks, Call me Angel, please. How long was I out?" I said, as he nodded. "You were unconscious for a week." Optimus said. My eyes widened, _a week, Jake is gonna kill me_ I thought.  
"Whats wrong, little one?" Optimus asked.  
"Nothing." I lied, "Where am I?"  
"You're in the Med. Bay, at our base." he said. "Would you like to meet the rest of our team, and human friends?" he asked. I nodded. He then put his hand by the metal bed I'm on. I look to him, he nodded, and I stepped on while grabbing on to his hand so i don't fall.  
"I won't let you fall, little one." he said as he walked out of the med bay.

* * *

We walked into a giant room with a computer at one side, a loft at another side, a huge hallway to the left, and a huge drive way in front of us. Three other Autobots came into the room, each with a human in their hands. There is a green bulky Autobot, a female human with back hair that has pink tips at the ends, in his hands. A shorter sapphire female Autobot with a black haired human male in her hands. A yellow and black Autobot, and a short brown haired boy, that has glasses, in his hand. Optimus placed me onto the loft. I walked over to the humans, who was also placed onto the loft, and smiled.  
The black haired boy stepped forward and said. "Hello my name is Jack Darby, and this is my guardian, Arcee." he pointed to the sapphire colored one.  
"My name is Rafael, but call me Raf and this is my guardian, Bumblebee." the Brown haired one said, pointing to the yellow and black one.  
"Hi my name is Miko, and this is my guardian, Bulkhead." she said pointing to the green one.  
"Hello, my name is Anglefire Phoenix Sparks, and I am not sure where Wheelie went to." I said, looking around.

"Wow your hair and eyes are cool! Did you dye your hair? How old are you? How did you meet Wheelie? Are your eyes natural or are they contacts? What kind of rounds did you use on the 'Con? What-" Miko was cut off from shooting more questions at me, by Jack covering her mouth with his hands.  
"Sorry we should have warned you about her." Jack apologized.  
I smiled and said. "That's alright. Miko, thank you for the complement. No, I did not dye my hair. I am sixteen. I found Wheelie injured, I fixed him, and he's lived with me ever sense. My eyes are natural, no contacts. And the rounds I used are Sabot rounds. anything else" I said, answering all her questions.  
"Do you have any siblings? What are their names? Where are your parents?" she asked.  
I smiled sadly and said. "I have three older sisters. Their names are: The oldest, Andromeda Matilda Sparks. The second oldest, whom is deceased, Eclipse Marie Sparks. The third oldest, Alana Ruby Sparks. then I, the youngest, Anglefire Phoenix Sparks. My mother is deceased, and my father is M.I.A, possibly deceased as well. "  
"what does M.I.A mean?" Raf asked. "It means Missing In Action." Bumblebee beeped. "Exactly." I said. "You understand him?" Jack and Miko asked. I nodded.

"Anglefire you're going to need a guardian, sense the Decepticons know about you. I will be your temporary guardian, if that's fine with you." Optimus said.  
"Are you sure Optimus? You are their leader." I asked.  
"Yes I am sure." he replied.  
"WARRIOR PRINCESS! Your Awake!" a familiar voice yelled. I look to the floor and see Wheelie next to my busted Dodge.  
I ran down the steps to Wheelie and the car, and said. "Wheelie your okay. how are you holding up?"  
"I'm fine. to bad I cant say the same about the car." Wheelie replied. "Don't worry about the car. I can rebuild it, 's not the first time I had to rebuild it." I said.  
"What do you mean you had to rebuild it again?" Arcee asked.  
I looked to her and said. "My best friend, Jacob Williams, wrecked it while street racing. Speaking of Jake, he's gonna kill me."  
"Why would he kill you?" Bulkhead asked.  
"I always go to race wars, and so does he. We don't quite see each other often, so I always meet up, and hangout with him and my crew." I said.  
"Crew? Like, 'Street racing crew'? Are you a street racer? What about your sisters, are they?" Miko asked question after question.  
"Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, time to take the children home." Optimus said. _saved by the bell._ I thought. Arcee, Bumblebee,and Bulkhead transformed, and took the kids home.

"Sparkling, I need you to tell me what you know of your parents. It's important." I turned to see Ratchet next to me, and Optimus walking over to us.  
"Okay, Ratchet. But first I kneed to know why." I said.  
"When I first brought you here, you were bleeding purple. We also used the internet to try to find out about you, but It said there is nothing. We even used your photo, and there was nothing. after you awoke, and told us your name, we could not find anything. We also asked our liaison, Agent William Fowler. He as yet to let us know-"  
Optimus was cut off by an alarm and then the elevator opening, and a black man came out. "Prime I got a file on a 'Anglefire Phoenix Sparks'. How is the girl?" he said.  
"Agent Fowler, Miss Sparks is just to your right." Optimus said.  
"Hello Miss Sparks, I am Special Agent William Fowler." he said, sticking his hand out.  
I grasped his hand and shook it, as I said. "Hello Agent Fowler. I am Anglefire Phoenix Sparks. I used to be a First Lieutenant, Weapons Specialist, and a C.M.O. But I have stuck mostly with Weapons." the look on their faces where priceless.  
"Now can we get back to business?" I asked.  
They nodded, and Optimus said. "Maybe it would be best if we used our holoforms." Ratchet nodded, they transformed, and activated their holoforms.  
Optimus' holoform had electric blue eyes, jet black hair, medium build, red T-shirt, jeans, black combat boots, and dog tags, with one side has his name and the other has his insignia.  
Ratchet's holoform had brown hair, Bright blue eyes, a red shirt, a white lab coat, and white dress pants.  
I then waked to my car to look for some things. I looked in the center console...empty. In the glove box...empty. Under the passenger seat...empty.  
"What are you looking for?" a voice asked, startling me. I jumped and hit my head on the ceiling of my car. "OW! god forsaken, slag head, Piece of slag, pit spawned son of Unicron." I cursed.  
"Are you alright?" I heard Ratchet and Optimus ask.  
I nodded and said. "Yeah i was just startled, and i hit my head, nothing to worry about."  
"I apologized for starling you Anglefire." Optimus apologized.  
"There is no need for an apology. I am fine. and to answer your question I was looking for my guns. I will look later" said. "Are your firearms in a black bag?" Optimus asked. I nodded as he waked off to the next room. he then came out with my black bag and handed it to me. "Thank you. Where is the restroom?" I said. "Just down the hall, and your most welcome." Optimus replied.

I took my bag and walked into the bathroom, and changed into my 'battle suit'. I made it look like the suit Alice wears from Resident Evil: Retribution, minus the Umbrella Corporation, insignia. I also added a black belt with a gun holster in each side of my hips. I quickly braided my hair, grabbed two of my Colt 45.s and headed out of the room with my bag in hand.  
I Walk up to the loft to find a table with four chairs. I sat down in the only chair left. Optimus was on my left, Ratchet was on my right, and Fowler is straight across from me.  
"Uh...Nice outfit" Fowler said.  
I smiled and said. "Thanks i got the idea from Resident evil: Retribution. Now lets get back to the matter at hand?"  
Fowler nodded and said. "Okay whats gonna happen is this: We ask a question, you answer, you ask a question, we answer. the answer will be honest. Understood?"  
I nodded, and Optimus asked. "When where you born?"  
I look to him and said. "July Third, 1845."  
"You told us your sixteen. That is many years past sixteen." Ratchet said.  
I nodded and said. "I haven't aged sense I was sixteen."  
"Okay these files say: **'Name: Anglefire Phoenix Sparks (missing) Birth date: 7/3/1845. Mother: Isabella Matilda Sparks (deceased). Father: Unknown. Siblings: Triplets, female. Oldest: Andromeda Matilda sparks,20.(missing) Middle: Eclipse Marie Sparks,18.(Deceased) Third eldest: Alana Ruby Sparks,20. (Missing) etc: unknown.'** are you the missing Anglefire?" Fowler said and I nodded.  
Then we hear, _You don't know how you met me, You don't know why, You can't turn around and say goodbye, All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free, And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea, I'm singin'_ I look at my phone and see the name on caller id: Alana.  
I put it on speaker and said. "hey, Ally i'm at a meeting right now."  
**"::.. I don't care if your at a god forsaken meeting, your in big trouble..::"** she said, sounding ticked off.  
"Whats wrong" I asked.  
**"::..Whats wrong? JACOB WILLIAMS, CALLED ME SAYING DO DID'NT SHOW AT RACE WARS, HE CALLED YOU SEVERAL TIMES AND DIDN'T ANSWER THE GOD FORSAKEN PHONE. WE MET UP AND WENT TO YOUR HOUSE, AND YOU WEREN'T THERE. WE TALKED TO THE NEIGHBORS, AND THEY SEEN YOU LEAVE A WEEK AGO. NO ONE HAS HEARD FROM YOU! I thought you where dead..::"** she yelled.  
I sighed and said. "Ally, I was in an accident, I was knocked out for a week. I woke up today. A friend of mine will be taking me home ether today or tomorrow. I will explain the rest when where not on an open phone line."  
**"::..You better. Love you baby girl..::"** she said.  
I smiled and said "love you too, Ally." we then hung up.

Fowler smiled and said. "Well, that was interesting. She seems to act allot like a mother."  
I laughed and said "Yeah, after mom died, Eclipse took charge of the family, then not even a year later she dies, Ally then took charge of the family, and she pretty much raised me."  
"How old were you when your parent and sibling went offline?" Optimus asked.  
"I don't really remember. All I know is I was still in diapers and spitting my baby food at Andy, and Alana and I have a very close bond, half the time we can feel each others emotions. Also I am surprised she didn't pull out the threat." I laughed.  
"Spitting baby food at your sister?" Fowler asked.  
I shrugged and said. "I didn't like Green beans."  
"Hmm. Tomorrow will you allow me to run a deeper scan to see if my assumptions are correct?" Ratchet asked.  
I nodded and said. "Sure. Only if you allow me to have my annual chocolate bar."  
"Chocolate is not healthy at all." Ratchet said. "That's why I usually only have one once a year." I replied. he nodded.  
"What did you mean by 'The threat'?" Optimus asked.  
"She knows I don't like Shakespeare, so if i'm in trouble she tends to threaten me that i'm gonna watch Romeo and Juliet." I said. "You have any more questions Agent Fowler?" I asked.  
"No. That's all for the time being. I will see you again, Goodnight." Fowler said getting up, walking to the elevator, and leaving.  
_This one's for North Carolina! C'mon and raise up, Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo head, Spin it like a helicopter, North Carolina! C'mon and raise up, This one's for you, uh-huh, this one's for who?, Us, us, us; yes sir!_ I look at me phone's caller id. Jake.  
I answer on speaker. "Yo, yo, yo, you got Phoenix. speak."  
**"::..Alana told me what happened, you Okay?..::"** Jake asked.  
"Yeah I'm good. Can't say the same for ole' Lucky." I replied.  
**"::..You can fix that car easy. Your an unofficial Williams..::" **Jake said.  
"I got to go Jake."  
**"::..bye Fire bird..::"** he said.  
I hung up and Optimus asked. "Was that your friend?"  
"Yup that was Jacob." I grinned and continued. "Though he hates it when i call him Domino"  
"Why do you call him that?" Ratchet asked. "Because at my last birthday party, he tripped over Wheelie, bumped into Mia, whom bumped into Ryan, who bumped into Alana, whom bumped into Mike, whom went face first into the cake. he started the domino effect." I explained.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Midnight." Ratchet answered.  
"Well I'm sleeping on the couch." I replied while walking to the couch, and plopping down and going to sleep  
"Goodnight Angelfire." Optimus said while placing a blanket on me.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Dad

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

I woke up by someone shaking me. I look to see Miko smiling.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Seven." she answered.  
"Too early."I complained.  
"Miko leave her be. Here, help Bulkhead with his chores." Ratchet said.  
"Why do you let her sleep in? when we try to take a nap you wake us up." Miko demanded loudly.  
"Because she needs rest and she was up late." Ratchet said and Miko walked off in a huff.  
I turned to Ratchet and said. "Thanks Ratch. If you want you can run a deeper scan and take some blood samples."  
"Alright." he said placing his hand by me. I stepped on and he walked into the medbay and set me down on one of the beds.  
"This might tickle a little bit" Ratchet said. I nodded. he started the scan, and boy did it tickle. but I remained at attention.  
When the scan was done Ratchet said. "Alright, may I have your left arm please." I nodded and stuck my left arm took a needle, placed it in my arm, and drew some blood.  
"There you go. Now we may be able to find out who is your father." Ratchet said while placing some into some strange machine. He then walked to me and put his hand by me and he walked out to the main room. He then set me down and I walked over to the couch, plopped down, and allowed darkness to take over.

* * *

"Alright! Chores are done! Now can we do some dune-bashing?!" I heard Miko plead. I looked up to see Miko on Bulkhead's shoulder.  
"I don't know Miko. last time, I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators. But there's monster-truck rally in town." Bulkhead offered, causing Miko to cheer up.  
I got up and walked over to Ratchet, whom was at the computer, and said. "Any news on the tests?"  
"yes. Wait until-" Ratchet started until was cut off by a beeping, "Optimus! I'm receiving a signal from a restricted band! It appears to be coming from a star-ship within the solar system." Ratchet reported while giving me a small smile. "Its an Autobot identification beacon!"  
"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked.  
"The masses scattered to the Galaxies after Cybertron finally went dark. But 'Cons have been known to make traps with false beacons." Arcee pointed out.  
"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus ordered. _"I've had warmer welcomes by Decepticon combat brigades." _a smooth voice came through the speaker.  
_"I expected a warmer welcome from my old friend."_ a gruff voice also came through.  
"Ironhide, old friend." Optimus said.  
Bulkhead pushed past Arcee and said. "Wheeljack?! You ole' 'Con crusher, what are you doing all the way out here!?" _"Bulkhead? that you? Whats with all the security?"_ the one I assume is 'Wheeljack' said.  
_"I agree with Wheeljack here."_ the gruff voice said. _well that one must be Ironhide._ I thought.  
"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How long before you guys and get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked. _"Sometime tomorrow...If I put metal to the petal."_ Wheeljack replied.  
"Wheeljack...I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice-print? " Optimus asked.  
"He's a thousand percent the real deal,Optimus." Bulkhead said.  
"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack, Ironhide. Safe journey." Optimus said.  
"See you soon, buddy. I'll make sure you guys get a proper welcome." Bulkhead promised before the transmission was cut.

"Hey Optimus do you mind giving me a lift home?" I asked, walking up to my busted car.  
He nodded, transformed, activated his holoform, walked over to to me, and said. "Yes. let me get your bag, and I'll help you into my alt." He then grabbed my bag as I followed him to his alt. He put the bag into his alt, and offered me his hand. I grasped his hand, he pulled me up into his alt. mode, deactivated his holoform, and drove out of base.

* * *

After a few minutes I started getting pains in my spark, from the bond I share with Alana, I grunted softly and shifted in my seat.  
"Angelfire, are you alright?" Optimus asked with concern.  
"No I'm half left." I joked, he chucked and asked again. "are you Okay?"  
"Yeah, just some heart burn." I lied.  
He seemed to not believe me, and what he said next confirmed it. "I know your lying. Please don't lie to me." "Alright. Alana and I have a special bond, we can feel each others emotions, we can speak through it, and we can also shut each other out. I was getting pain from Alana." I explained as we pulled into my driveway. I climbed out of Optimus and started walking on my sidewalk to my front door, while getting the keys out. when suddenly...

~Enemy from past rising...Get supplies...Run...Stay hidden...Stay safe...Love you...Always will.~ said through the bond, before the most agonizing pain flared through my spark. It felt like someone was ripping it apart. I collapsed from the pain, as I fell I vaguely hear Optimus yell my name. A few minutes later the pain was gone, there was nothing, numb...empty. The bond has been cut. Alana is dead and I am pissed.

* * *

"Angelfire, answer me! Whats wrong Angel?!" Optimus was frantic.  
"She's gone" I mumbled while getting up. I stumbled into the the house, after unlocking it, and grabbed my emergency bag, that contains everything I might need. I walked into the kitchen, with Optimus following.  
"Angelfire what are you doing?" he asked.  
I sighed and answered. " My sister: Alana told me to 'get supplies, run, stay hidden, and stay safe'. because an enemy from the past is rising. We are different from other people." he seemed to be thinking deeply.  
He looked to me and said. "Get your supplies and any other item you may need. You'll be staying at base, also how are you different?"  
"Thank you!. How we are different? Well, Andy, Ally, and I are half vampires. Now before you panic, we drink animal blood, not human blood. we also can eat food too." I explained. he nodded and followed me as I packed another bag of clothes and money.  
"So that's how you have not aged sense you turned sixteen?" Optimus asked.  
I nodded and said. "yes." he then grabbed my bags and followed me outside. I locked the house up, and got into Optimus' alt. mode.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to break it. "Optimus?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes? Angelfire whats wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
"Do-do you hate me?" I asked tentatively. "No! Why would you think that?!" he demanded softly.  
"Last several times someone found out what we were, they hated us and thought we where freaks." I murmured. "Angelfire,*sigh* your not a freak, you're special." he said, pulling into the base.  
I got out, Optimus transformed, and Ratchet said. "That was fast."  
"Angelfire will be staying at base." Optimus answered, leaving no room for discussion. Ratchet nodded, and went back to his work. I walked over to the couch, sat down, and placed my head into my hands. _why Ally, why? what do you mean by 'Enemy from past'?_ I thought.  
"Angelfire? the results are in" Ratchet said breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and nodded.

(Ratchet's P.O.V)  
"Angelfire? the results are in" I said softly. She looked up from her hands to me, and nodded. The look in her eyes told me something bad happened to her. They where not the vibrant blue, they were dull, lifeless...haunted. I scanned her, and found out her blood presser is high off the charts. Her spark is broken.  
"what happened to you? your blood presser is off the charts." I demanded. She had a blank look and did something that I didn't expect.

she shifted into an animal.

(My P.O.V)  
"what happened to you? your blood presser is off the charts." Ratchet demanded. I didn't want to tell him yet. and I did something I usually do when I don't want to talk...  
I shape shifted.  
I shifted into my snow white Siberian husky form. The only other color I have on my fur coat is my birthmark, which would normally be over my heart, on my chest. I walked over by the couch, curled up into a ball, and placed the end of my tail over my nose.  
"Did you tell her the results, Ratchet?" I heard Optimus asked.  
"No. When I looked into her eyes...they were so,so...lifeless. I scanned her, and found her blood pressure is the charts, and when I asked her about it she...well, she did that." Ratchet said.  
"Hmm. A shape shifter, very rare." Optimus mused, before turning to me. "Angel, Tell us what is wrong, please." he asked.  
I shifted back to my natural form, walked over, and said. "Alana, my sister, is dead."  
"Oh. Youngling, I am sorry." Ratchet said.  
"Thank you. It's fine, I have seen many deaths before. I should be over it. Don't tell the others yet." I said.  
"We will not, you have our word." Optimus said.  
"Who is my father?" I asked.  
"Your father is an Autobot, our Weapons Specialist actually. So your a techno-organic." Ratchet said.  
"Well, whats his Name?" I asked.  
"Ironhide." was all Ratchet said. I sat down on the couch to mule things over. _Autobot, Weapons specialist, Ironhide...that same Ironhide that's coming here tomorrow?_ I thought.  
"There's one other thing you should know about having a Cybertronian parent." Ratchet said, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Parental protocols." Optimus stated.  
"What?" I was confused. _are 'Parental protocols' like 'Maternal' or 'paternal' instincts?_ I thought.  
"It's like parental instincts...or Maternal instincts. All Cybertronians have them...Makes us highly aggressive, protective, violent, and extremely dangerous. Especially if our sparkling is in some kind of stress...these feelings increase if the sparkling or sparklings are orphaned. A creator protecting its sparkling, is the most dangerous thing among our race. I can only fear what would happen if you, Angelfire, where ever threatened by a Decepticon, because nothing would stop Ironhide from ripping the entire Decepticon army apart." Ratchet explained.  
I nodded and said. "We will have to wait and see. He may not even like me considering he's never met me. I was told all he knew was that mom was pregnant, before he left."  
"Only time will tell." Ratchet said, going back to work.  
I rolled my eyes and said. "Well then, I'm gonna go to bed. Night Optimus, Ratch."  
"Goodnight Angelfire." Optimus said as I was laying down on the couch. Not long after I fell into a strange dream.

_(Angel's dream)_  
_I woke in a peaceful area. It was a field with trees surrounding the area. I then heard footsteps and saw two Cybertronians, and three female humans. the first Cybertronian was very tall, taller then Optimus tall, has what would appear to be a beard, and has blue eyes. It looks like a mech.  
The Second one was about Optimus' height, it was feminine in build, and it also had blue eyes.  
Then the humans seem familiar. the first is about 5'6'', she has silver/white hair, and bright green eyes.  
The second one is about 5'2'', she has silver/white hair with black highlights, the same birthmark I have, on her left shoulder, and the same green eyes as the first woman.  
And the third I recognized almost immediately. She is 5'7'', has all black hair, the same birthmark, in her right shoulder, and bright blue eyes, that have a ring of gold, like i do, that change depending on if where thirsty for blood, (black) or when we where first turned, or if we would have feasted on human blood, (red. haven't happened for the latter.) when we feast on the only blood we drink: animal, (topaz) then our natural color when not thirsty (gold).  
I turned to the first female and said. "Mom" she nodded.  
I tuned to the second one and said. "Eclipse" She nodded, and smiled.  
I tuned to the last an said. "Ally" Alana smiled.  
Mom then ran up to me, and pulled me into a crushing hug, and said. "Oh my baby girl, I missed you so much!" "Ma...Choking...Not breathing" I gasped, trying to breath.  
"Mom don't kill her. Optimus and Dad still need her." Alana said. Mom immediately let go.  
I turned to Alana and said."What in the pit do you mean by, Optimus and 'Dad' still need me"  
"that is what you'll find out soon." Ally said._  
_The two Cybertronians smiled and the one I believe is a mech stepped forwards. He bent down and said. "Angelfire Phoenix Sparks, Daughter of Ironhide and Isabella Matilda Sparks, you have a very brave spark. you have made deals to serve in the army to keep Andromeda Matilda Sparks out of trouble. you Managed to get all of the guardians to like you. You are a Chief Medical Officer, a First lieutenant, and a Weapons Specialist. you have what the humans say, 'a heart of gold' , and you protect others with your life. yet you doubt yourself, why?"  
"Um. Sir, before i answer your question, what is your name...Er...designation?" I asked. "  
Alpha Trion" He said simply.  
"I doubt myself, because the team i was leading was murdered. I was the only survivor. and it was my fault. I failed my team. I feel as if i am not worthy of my military ranks. I feel as if i am not worthy of my powers, that they wold be better in someone else's hands." I confessed.  
"Sweetspark you deserve your titles, I'm sure your father would agree." the female bot said.  
"what is your name?" I asked.  
"Solus Prime" she said.  
"Why do Dad and Optimus need me? One: dad doesn't know me. Two: If he did, I should be dead by now, and three: Optimus is a prime, i am a nobody." I said._  
_"Your not a nobody." Alana snapped.__  
"Why am i important for Dad and Optimus." I said.  
"That is something you'll be told later. What you need to know is Solus and I will guide you through your fight against your enemies, and while you gain your final sets of powers." Alpha said.  
I nodded and said "I guess, see you later?"  
"Of course."Alana said.  
I smiled and said. "Till all are one" the world started fading into darkness. the last thing I heard was five voices saying one thing_

_"Till All Are One."_

(End Dream)

I awoke with a start and sat up. I saw the other Kids look at me. They shrugged and went back to their own devices. _Hmm. was that just a dream?_ I thought..  
**'No that was not just a dream sparkling'** Alpha's voice said in my head. I shrugged and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and braided my hair. I walked back into the command center.  
"Bogies closing in fast on wheeljack's position" Arcee observed.  
"Con scum!" Bulkhead snarled.  
"Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing the action!" Bulkhead said.  
"I'll prepare sickbay" Ratchet decided as he activated the Groundbridge. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead raced through the bridge.

After a few minutes they came back with six other bots. the one on the left is white, red, and green. the next one is a short silver one with a visor. Next to him was a tall all red bot. next to him was a bot who looks exactly like him except his yellow/gold paint. next was a black and white bot that has 'police' written on his wings. the last one was a bulky black one with huge cannons.  
"Jacky, come here. Meet my other best buddy, Miko. She can wreck with the best with us." Bulkhead said to the white, red, and green one. "  
hi-ya" Miko greeted.  
"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked.  
I ignored the rest of the conversation and walked over to the silver one and said. "hello"  
The silver one looked up and said. "'ello lil' lady. Ta' name is Jazz"  
"Well, hello Jazz. My name is Angelfire Phoenix Sparks. War veteran." I replied.  
He looked surprised and said. "Hey Hide come here!"  
the black one, Ironhide I believe, came over and said. "what?"  
"You need to meet this lil' lady" he looks to me and said. "hello squirt, I am Ironhide." "I am Angelfire Phoenix Sparks. I am also a War Veteran." I said.  
"Really? tell." He said.  
"You may not believe me." I said, noting Ratchet coming over.  
"Try me." Ironhide, and Jazz said.  
"Fine. I served in three wars, because my eldest sibling, Andromeda Matilda Sparks, kept getting herself into trouble. I served in the Civil War from April,12,1861 to May,10,1865. Then I served in World War I, from July,28,1914 to November,11,1918. Lastly I served in World War II, from; well I don't really remember when the war started i I know I fought from the Normandy Landings, to the end of the war, that's for sure." I confessed.

Ironhide and Jazz were shocked at this news. "Hold on lil' lady. One: those wars are far apart. Two: what I looked on the internet, women didn't fight, ta' men did. So shouldn't you ether be dead, or very old?" Jazz asked.  
"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this youngling is very different. She and her sisters are Techno-Organic's. and they are also Immortal." Ratchet explained. I nodded and Ratchet walked over to the Groundbridge controls.  
"Angelfire I am going for a drive. Would you like to come with?" Optimus asked.  
"I have some things I need to get done at the moment. May I go with you another time?" I asked.  
He nodded and said. "Yes you may. I will be back later." he drove off and I walked over to the coffee table, grabbed my M1 Grand out of my bag, and started stripping it.  
One conversation made me stop and walk over by the Groundbridge controls. "You build this bridge from scratch, huh?" Wheeljack asked.  
"Yes I did." Ratchet said proudly.  
"That's quite a feat of engineering" Wheeljack remarked slyly.  
"It is" Ratchet answered curtly.  
"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked. _Hmm. maybe i should use my powers and see why he's so curious about the bridge. from what Bulkhead said about him, is not much concerning the way he's acting. why does this seem familiar? the fraud from our unit acted the same way! so there is a possibility that he's a spy. _I thought **'why would you believe he's a spy?'** Alpha Trion asked. _'Because Alpha Trion, Sir. We had a spy in my Military Unit before, so i try to keep a look out for the signs' _I said within my head to Alpha.  
"...Irreparable damage" Ratchet said.  
"how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked.  
"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer." Ratchet shrugged before returning back to his work, oblivious to the dark looks Wheeljack sent his way. one thing i learned from an old army buddy was that to never trust thing initially if it doesn't feel right.

And this doesn't feel right.

I started towards the black and white bot, but I tripped over something. I looked to see what tripped over, and saw my friend...Wheelie.  
"Wheelie, what are you doing?" I asked with a small amount of irritation.  
"Uh...Nothing" he replied. "you say your doing nothing, then you are doing something." I retorted, getting up, and walking over to the black and white bot.  
"hello. I am Angelfire Sparks" I greeted.  
He nodded and said. "hello Miss Sparks. I am prowl. I am Optimus Prime's second in command, and military strategist." I offered him a small smile. "  
What is wrong young one." Prowl asked. "  
I am not that young. I am a one hundred and sixty-eight." I said. there was no response from him, then I heard a pop, His optics offlined, then he fell to the floor with a crash.  
"Oh my god! I killed Prowl!" I exclaimed. I heard several people laugh. Ratchet came over and started working on Prowl.  
"You did not kill prowl. He has a logic processor glitch. if something that is illogical happens or is said, he crashes." Ratchet explained. "  
Oh. sorry." I said. I heard a groan, so I looked down. I saw Prowl getting up. "I am so sorry Prowl, I-"  
Prowl interrupted my apology. "Look. I'ts fine you didn't know. Please try not to make it a habit." he said.  
I saluted and said. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Way to go Femme!" I heard someone yell I looked up to see the red and yellow bots next to each other. I assume the red one yelled.  
"Those two are Sideswipe, the red one, and Sunstreaker, the yellow one. They are twins, and our front liners. Also they tend to pull pranks." Prowl said. I nodded and walked over to my busted car and started making a list of things needed. "  
Hey Femme, why don't you come hang out with Sunstreaker and I." I looked up to see Sideswipe standing by me.  
"sure, Give me a moment to put my list back into my car." I said. He nodded ans waited for me to put the list into the center console. when I was done, he placed his hand down so I can get on. I got on and he walked over to his brother.  
"Hey Sunny, meet the human who made Prowl crash." Sideswipe said.  
"Don't call me that" Sunstreaker huffed.  
"Seriously hold her." Sideswipe said.  
"No. I am to going to hold some disgusting, filthy, human squishy." Sunstreaker snarled. That comment made me mad. No, not mad, Ticked.  
"Hey, Aft-hole!" I yelled. All eyes/optics on me now, but i couldn't care less.  
"Why do you judge something before you get to know it! How would you know if something was disgusting, or filthy, if you only took one look at something, Huh?! Look, your not better then any other race out in the universe. now from your comment, I could say many things about you, but i wont. That would be assuming something, and i don't like to assume. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me. Now here is something you should know about me. I am normally a very patient woman, but I tend to have my dads temper. Here, an example. you can mess with me all you want, but you don't mess with my family, cause if you do I will kick yours, and anyone's aft. Also I don't deal with bull-shit. and I don't care for raciest people, or bots. So if you want I'll leave you be. Good day Aft-hat" I ranted, before jumping from Sideswipes hand.  
I landed on my feet and walked over to my car and continued what i was doing before Sideswipe had previously come to get me.

"Wow kid he must have really made you mad." I heard Ironhide say.  
"Hmph." I grunted. The next thing i know is being picked up.  
"Hey, I don't liked to be manhandled! Put me down!" I exclaimed.  
"No." I heard Ironhide say. I looked at him and glared. He walked over by Bulkhead, and placed me down.  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about" Wheeljack asked, as he and Miko walked into the room.  
"I was just telling the guys about you an me...at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass." Bulkhead replied casually.  
"That's one heck of a story." Wheeljack stated.  
"Yup." Bulkhead agreed, before demanding. "Tell it."  
"Talk, talk, talk. How about AFTER we go off-roading" Miko suggested.  
"Miko stay out of this" Bulkhead warned.  
"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee soothed.  
"I'm not sure I-" Wheeljack started.  
"Tell it!" Bulkhead demanded, again.  
"Fine. you want to live in the past Bulkhead?" Wheeljack snapped. "The wreckers where trapped between a Decepticon patrol, and a smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulk, engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out, using their backsides as stepping stones across the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"  
"Yeah that's exactly how it happened...except for one little thing." Bulkhead said suddenly, causing Wheeljack's optics to widen. "I wasn't there"

Slag...

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record." Bulkhead said, poking Wheeljack's chest, challenging him. "  
What does that have to do with-" Miko started, not noticing 'Wheeljack' reaching for her. "  
Miko watch out!" I yelled, pushing Miko out of the way, and was grabbed instead.  
"Stand back!" the imposer warned as Ironhide, and Bulkhead took a step forward._ How do I always find a way to get into trouble_ I thought. **'You get yourself into trouble by always taking the blow for somebody else'** Solus Prime said. '_Is that a bad thing'_ I thought back. **'yes,and no'** Alpha then said. I felt the 'Con squeeze me, It hurt, but i tried to keep my pain inside. "  
Let me go you Slagging 'Con" I wheezed.  
"Let the girl go and face me." Bulkhead snarled.  
"Wheeljack, what are you doing!" I heard Miko shriek.  
"This isn't Wheeljack" I sneered, then yelped when he squeezed me.  
"Shut up." he snarled. I then did something stupid.  
I cursed at him. "Let me go, you stupid aft 'Con. I hope you get your fragging aft kicked to the fragging pit!" I yelled, and squirmed. He squeezed me so tight something in my chest area snapped, and something in my right arm snapped. I wasn't paying much attention to anything besides staying awake. the next thing i knew was i was flying into the air, landing on a black hand, then darkness.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in the medbay. I could feel that my ribs are wrapped up and I cold see a cast on my right arm. I tried to sit up but a black finger pushed me back down.  
"Easy, little one" Ironhide cooed softly, before continuing. "Ratchet told me your my kid. You knew this didn't you?"  
"Yes. I did't tell you because I was actually afraid that you wold not like me" I confessed.  
He smiled and said. "That's alright sparklin' ya' didn't know."  
"I see your awake." a gruff voice made me jump. I turned to see Ratchet standing in the doorway with a wrench in hand.  
"Oh dear" I mumbled, as Ratchet then threw the wrench at Ironhide and it hit him square in the head. "  
Ow! What was that for!" Ironhide roared.  
"You didn't tell me my patient was up, that's why." Ratchet growled, before ordering. "Ironhide get out."  
"How long was I out?" I asked, as Ironhide left the room while grumbling under his breath.  
"Two hours" Ratchet answered. I then felt the tingling sensation of being scanned.  
"You're healing well. You may leave now." Ratchet said, while placing his hand by the metal bed. I walked onto his hand and was placed onto the floor.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"You're welcome" he said.

* * *

I walked into the command center and saw the kids and Wheelie at the hangout area. I walked up to the couch and sat down.  
"Good to see you up" Miko said.  
I smiled and said. "I have an unfortunate habit of springing right back up."  
The kids started laughing and Wheelie said. "It's true! It's also not the first time she cussed at a 'Con" I laughed and agreed with him. After a few minutes I realized something. "  
Aw. Crapola." I muttered.  
"What's wrong? you hurting?" Miko asked.  
I shook my head and said. "No, I'm fine. I realized something."  
"what is it?" Jack asked.  
"I am right handed. My right hand is in a cast." I explained.  
"Oh. Nice" Jack said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
I got off the couch and walked over to Optimus, whom was talking to Prowl, and said. "Hello Optimus, Prowl." I nodded towards said Autobot. Prowl flicked his wings, in what I know wold be a stiff greeting, and nodded.  
"Hello Angelfire, good to see you up." Optimus said.  
I smiled and said. "I'm glad to be up, though you should know I have an unfortunate habit of springing right back up."  
"Angelfire I wish to inform you that Ironhide will be your permanent guardian" Optimus said.  
"Alright" I said.

* * *

I walked over to my car, popped the trunk, grabbed my computer bag, closed the trunk, and walked up the steps to the loft. I pulled the computer out of the bag, placed it on the table, sat down, and turned it on. Once it started up I logged into my chat room.

Fire Angel...Logged On. I rolled my eyes at my user name. _I have got to change that name_ I thought  
Domino...Logged On  
Ryan...Logged On.  
Carlisle...Logged On.  
Fire Angel: Hey y'all.  
Domino: Hey.  
Ryan: Hi  
Carlisle: Hello  
Fire Angel: Whats up Buster?  
Ryan: Nothing much. Will you stop calling me 'buster'?  
Domino: I don't think she will  
Carlisle: This is Angelfire were talking about.  
Fire Angel: No I won't. How many times to I have to tell people to call me Angel?!  
Carlisle: Dominic told me what happened. you okay Angelfire?  
Fire Angel: yeah. also I am such a klutz, I now have several broken ribs and a broken right arm  
Domino: *sarcasm* Nice  
Ryan: Wow  
Carlisle: there's more to this then your letting on It wasn't a question  
Fire Angel: Hey I got to go. Talk to y'all later  
Domino: bye  
Ryan: See ya'  
Carlisle: Goodbye

I shut my computer off, got off the floor, and went over to my dad, who was talking to Ratchet.  
"-You should tell them Ironhide." Ratchet said.  
I felt my curiosity spike and I had to ask. "Tell them what?"  
"what I told you before the others came" Ratchet replied.  
"oh...that" i mumbled. "I think honesty is the best coarse of action." I said.  
"I agree with Angelfire." Ratchet agreed.  
I rolled my eyes and said. "How many times do I have to tell you people to call me Angel?!"

After a few minutes the entirety of Team Prime was in the command center.  
"May i have your attention please" Optimus said. the others were still talking.  
"Shut up!" Dad yelled. _Well, that's one way to get them to shut up_ I thought.  
"As I was going to say, Ironhide has an important announcement." Optimus said.  
Dad stepped forward and said. "Everyone I want you to know that Angelfire is my daughter" **pop...crash.** Prowl crashed...again. several of the bots started murmuring to themselves.  
Arcee walked over with Jack and said. "Well now I know where you get your temper from."  
I rolled my eyes and asked. "What do you mean?"  
"your dad can be, well, a bit grouchy sometimes-" Arcee was cut off by Sideswipe.  
"ha. 'grouchy'? 'sometimes'?" he snorted, "More like he's a stubborn,grumpy,trigger happy, old scrapheap."  
"Did he oversee your training?" I asked. Sideswipe nodded.  
"That's probably why he was harder on y'all." I replied.  
"hey, he's a grump to every-bot" he replied.  
I rolled my eyes and said "I'm gonna go to bed."  
"where are your quarters?" Dad asked.  
I pointed to the couch and said. "There"  
"Not no more." he said, picking me up, and started walking somewhere. We stopped at a door, dad opened it, and walked inside. there was a desk at the far side of the room, a bed to the right, and a separate, empty, room on the loft to the left. "Your room?" I asked.  
he nodded and pointed to the room on the loft and said. "That will be your we will have to get a few things for your room. Also there's a kitchen, bathroom, and a small office-like room."  
I smiled and said. "Thanks."  
he smiled and placed me onto the loft area and I walked into the room to see my bag in the middle of the empty room. I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom wearing Eeyore pajamas that say 'I am smiling' on the shirt.

I walked out onto the loft and saw dad looking at what looks looks a Cybertronian I-pad. I walked to him and asked. "What's that thing?"  
He looked to me and said. "It's called a data-pad."  
"Like a Cybertronian version of Earth's I-pad's?" I asked.  
"Yes." he said, nodding. I looked at the data-pad and saw a purple female bot.  
"who's she?" I asked.  
He smiled, picked me up, set me on the desk, and said. "Chromia. She was my spark-mate before I met your mother. I think she may be dead." I was looking at the picture, when i started yawning. "  
looks like it's time for bed." Dad said, picking me up. He laid down on the bed, placed me on his chest, and placed a hand protectively on me. "  
Night sweetspark" he said. I  
looked to him and said. "Night...dad." I let the sweet bliss of sleep takeover me.

* * *

Please review


	4. Extreme Home Cleaning

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

(_Angelfire's_ _Dream)_

_ I saw planets, starting from a metal one, aligning till the forty-seventh planet appeared. as the planets went one by one, a voice says. "When the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." once it hit the forty-seventh, planet-Earth, it exploded. "NOOO!" I screamed._

_(End Dream)_

"NOOO!" I woke with a start,sitting up quickly, and breathing deeply.  
"Angelfire what is wrong?" I heard Dad ask, concerned. "Just a nightmare." I said. He nodded and got up, and took me to my room.  
I put on a brown tank top that stops a couple inches from my bellybutton, a pair of jeans ,brown belt with a gun holster on each hip, brown cowgirl boots, and a brown cowgirl hat. I brushed my teeth, brushed and braided my hair. Once I was done I walked out onto the loft where Dad waited for me. He picked me up in his hand and walked out of the room to the command center.  
Once there, I walked over to the kids, whom were on the couch at the hangout area. I  
sat down on one of the chairs and said. "Hi y'all"  
"Nice outfit. ad a country accent and you could be a cowgirl." Jack said.  
I rolled my eyes and spoke somewhat of the way I did when I was sixteen. "howdy y'all, how's the kin at the homestead?"  
"Wow that was good" Raf said.  
"Thanks Raf." I said.  
"Why don't you tell us more of yourself." Jack suggested.  
"What do you want to know?" I asked.  
"Hmm. when were you born." Miko asked. "  
I'll answer as honest as I can. But first I need you to not tell anybody." I said.  
"Of course." the kids said.  
"I was born on July 3rd, 1845." I said.  
"Wow born the day before Independence day." Miko commented.  
There was one thought that popped into my mind and I had to ask. "Do any of you guys know of the Guardians?"  
"They are a myth." Miko said.  
"I heard stories of them when I was a kid. The're stories." Jack said.  
"No" Raf said.  
I smiled and said. "The Guardians are not stories."  
"What are they?" Raf asked.  
"The Guardians protect the children of the world. Each guardian has a special gift, and thing their supposed to do." I started, noting the bots watching us now.  
"The Guardians consist of : North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and Jack." I finished.  
"Who's 'North'?" Raf asked.  
"Nicholas St. North. A.K.A 'Santa Clause', the guardian of wonder." I answered.  
"Who is this 'Tooth'?" Sideswipe asked.  
"Toothiana, A.K.A "Tooth". She is the Tooth fairy, the guardian of memories." I said.  
"Who is the rest?" Raf asked.  
"Sandy is the Sandman, the guardian of dreams. Bunny is, E. Aster Bunnymund. A.K.A the Easter bunny, the guardian of hope. and Jack Is Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, the bringer of winter." I said.

As soon as I finished my sentence I felt a cold breeze. I looked up, then fell off the couch. There was an eighteen year old boy, with snow white hair, bright blue eyes, and a staff in hand, floating above where I was sitting. A smirk crossed his lips as I sat up.

"Angelfire are you okay?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah." I said, looking at my friend, who is floating above the couch.  
"Hello, Frost" I said.  
Jack Frost laughed, before frowning, and said. "Hey, sorry about your sister."  
"That's alright all I want to know is what killed her." I said.  
"I hope you find who did it also." he said.  
"How is the gang?" I asked.  
Before Jack Frost cold answer Jack Darby asked. "Who are you talking to?" I looked to Frost and he smirked.  
I turned to Darby and said. "Jack Frost."  
"He's real?" Raf asked I nodded.  
Next a big smile came to his face, then he asked. "How it he floating?"  
I smirked and said. "That's Jackson Overland Frost for you."  
"Gah! the full name!" Jack cried dramatically.  
"So does that mean the Easter Bunny is real?" Miko asked. "Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy and _really_ full of himself" Jack Frost said.  
I stood up, punched him in the shoulder, and said. "Bunny is nod that bad."  
"Always defending your adopted dad." he mused, before stating. "Daddy's girl!" I growled and leaped towards him, but was grabbed an mid leap. I look to see Dad staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Who are you talking to? and why did you leap at nothing?" he demanded. Behind me I cold hear Frost laughing. I turned to him.  
"Jackson Overland Frost! Activate your ambulate I gave you." I snapped. He stood on the loft, took out a snowflake ambulate, and activated it.

There was several gasps around the room and I said. "Meet my Guardian friend, Jack Frost." I jumped off of Dad's hand and stood next to Frost.  
"Why couldn't the 'Bots see Jack Frost until he messed with that necklace?" Miko asked.  
"Easy. They could not see him because they didn't believe in him." I said.  
"That doesn't explain why we can see him now." Arcee pointed out.  
"Good point," I said to her, before continuing. "I made special ambulates for each guardian. If the ambulates are activated anybody can see them."  
"Hey, Snowflake?" Jack asked.  
I turned to him and said. "Yeah?"  
"North wanted me to bring you to the North Pole." he said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Dunno. If you want I can come get you at another time?" he replied, then offered.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"I gotta go. See you later Snowflake." Jack said, Pulling out a snow globe. He threw the globe and jumped through the portal.

"Well, that was fun." I said sarcastically.  
"What was fun?" A voice asked.  
I turned and saw my adopted dad standing on the loft. "Da-Bunny What a nice surprise." I laughed nervously.  
"mm hmm." He hummed stepping forward.  
"What can I do for you?" I asked evenly. Bunny pulled out the Easter egg ambulate I made for him and activated it.  
"Wow, is that a kangaroo?" I heard Miko ask.  
"I'm a bunny!" He said to Miko.  
He turned to me and said. "Jack was here to bring you to the pole. Sense he couldn't do that I'm here to collect you."  
"but I cant at the moment." I said.  
"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry." He said. I was confused.  
"Sorry for what?" I asked. Something grabbed me and threw me into a sac. Crap.

* * *

I landed on something hard. I think it was floor. I opened the bag and was grabbed up...again. I saw it was the yeti named Phil, who grabbed me.  
He placed me down and I said. "Thank you Phil." I turned to my adopted dad, Bunny.  
"Dad! Why did you just, practically kidnap me in front of my biological father!" I yelled.  
"ANGELFIRE!" I heard a booming voice say. I was grabbed up into a crushing hug. "I hope ze Yetis treated you well." North said.  
"Yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." I said sarcastically.  
"Oh, good. zat was my idea!" He said, happily.  
North let me go and I said. "What did you need me for?"  
"You are new Guardian!" North exclaimed. The whole tradition began. Music, The large book, confetti, and Lights. I had decided to bend the the air to disorientate the room.  
"What if I don't want to be a guardian?!" I demanded.  
North looked at me and said. "Of-coarse you do. Music!" the music started again.  
"No music." I ordered. the elf that was playing one of the instruments threw it to the floor and walked off.  
"I am not guardian type. I am a girl who kicks ass and takes names. I shoot guns. I am a weapons specialist." I turned to Bunny.  
"I'm gonna go home. If you want come and talk to me, till then I need to explain to the others what you did." as soon as I said that I teleported home.

* * *

"I NEED TO FIND HER OPTIMUS! SHES THE LAST OF MY LIVING CHILDREN!" Dad yelled.  
"Dad." I called to him. He didn't seem to hear me.  
"Dad!" I called, again, louder this time. Still nothing.  
I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled. "YO, OLD GUYS!" shocked eyes and optics locked on me.  
"I'm back, and I can explain." I said.  
"Angelfire Explain please." Optimus said.  
"It's a long story." I warned.  
"We have time." Optimus said.  
"Okay, before I met you guys, Alana and I had been freshly turned into our half vampire selves, and we met a coven of vampires who are, as they call themselves, 'Vegetarian'. They helped us, and we became vegetarians also. Over the years I met the guardians. The one who took me is the Easter bunny. Now the leader of the vampire coven's name is Raymond. And the Easter bunny's name is E. Aster Bunnymund. So Bunny became an adopted father to me. Raymond was an adopted father to Alana . So, in a way, I have two dads." I explained.  
"So why were you thrown into that sac and thrown into that portal?" Arcee asked.  
"That was North's idea." I answered. She nodded and I was picked up.  
I look to see it was Dad who picked me up. "Hi" I said. He ignored me and walked into his room. He set me down on his bed, and walked over to the chair by the desk, turned it around, and sat down.  
"Tomorrow Optimus wanted me to take me to get the rest of your stuff from your house." Dad said.  
"Alright. what time do you want to leave?" I asked.  
"When do you think would be a good time to leave?" he asked  
"What day is it tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Saturday." he answered.  
"How about as soon as the kids arrive, and Jack, Miko, and possibly Raf can come help?" I offered. "Good Idea. We'll go with that plan." he said.

Dad picked me up and placed me on the loft. I walked into my room and put my Eeyore pajamas back on, brushed my teeth and and walked out onto the loft. Dad picked me up and walked over to his bed. He laid down on the bed, placed me on his chest, and placed a hand protectively on me.  
"Night sweetspark" he said. I looked to him and said.  
"Night dad." I let the sweet bliss of sleep take over me.

* * *

"Angelfire... Angelfire wake up." I heard dad say.  
I sat up and groggily asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Time to get up." Dad said. I nodded and he got up and placed me on the loft. I walked into my room to take a shower. After the shower I put on my Camo tie-sides bikini, short light jean shorts, a black tank top, black combat boots, my belt, and a Camo hat. I placed my Colt 45.s into their holsters and walked out onto the loft.

Dad picked me up and walked down the hall to the communication center. once there I saw the kids on the loft.  
As soon as I was placed on the loft I walked over to the kids and said. "Hey guys."  
"Hey" jack said. Miko and Raf waved.  
"Dad is gonna take me to get the rest of my stuff from my house for my quarters, and I was wondering if ya'll wanted to come and help?" I told them.  
"Yeah I'll come." Miko said. "Me too" Jack said. "  
I-I well, I have to finish my homework." Raf said.  
"That's fine Raf. thank you, guys." I said.  
"Welcome Angelfire" Jack said.  
"ditto" Miko said.  
"You kids ready to go?" Dad asked. Jack, Miko, and I walked down the steps from the loft to the floor. Dad transformed, activated his holoform and said.  
"Angelfire you sit in the front. the others are riding with their guardians." I nodded and we went to our respective guardians. I got into the passenger side and buckled up. Dad's holoform got into the driver side and started driving.

* * *

After Half an hour we pulled into the drive of my ranch. My mostly empty ranch. Once Dad parked I got out and walked up to the front door, only to stop. The door was busted open. "Scrap." I murmured, as I pulled one of my pistols out of it's holster.  
"Stand here." I told them taking a step forward. I cocked the gun and entered the house. There was stuff thrown everywhere. I turned to look around the corner, when I heard rustling behind me. In the blink of an eye I turned around an pointed my gun at the source of the sound. It was Dad with a pistol of his own. I nodded and gave him hand signals to check the left side of the house an I checked the right. As I continued on, I found nothing but a messy floor.  
Once I walked into my room I was ticked. Things where thrown everywhere, my mattress was against the wall, and my underwear was all over the place.  
"Alright everything seem to be here." I told dad when I got to the entrance. He nodded and asked.  
"What do you think happened?"  
I waved for Jack and Miko as I said. "I think whoever it was was searching for some evidence that I was here recently, in hopes they can get to me."  
I turned to Jack and Miko and said. "Forgive the mess, someone decided to take a look." we all walked into my home and got to cleaning and packing. I started fixing my door.

* * *

After about Five hours of cleaning I went to my garage, got into the deep freezer and pulled out some venison steaks, beef steaks, venison burgers, chicken, and beef burgers. I put the meat into the sink and filled it with warm water.  
"What are you doing, Angelfire?" I turned to see Arcee's holoform standing in the doorway to the living room.  
"I'm getting meat for the B.B.Q I'm making for us. Ratchet told me y'all could eat in your holoforms, and you guys decided to help me when you didn't need too. So think of it as a thank you present." I told her as I grabbed my basket I use to get my veggies. I walked out of the house into my garden.  
I made sure to delay the self watering system I made. I pulled out potatoes, Corn, carrots, watermelons, cantaloupe, strawberries, and honeydew.  
I walked up to the house, and started getting the potatoes wrapped into the tinfoil. Then I started cutting the carrots and getting them in the pot.  
I put water in the pot and placed it on the stove. I got a stock pot full of water and placed it on the stove.  
I put the cleaned corn cobs in a baking pan and put them on the counter.  
Then I started getting the fruit salad ready. Once it was done I placed it into the fridge. I checked the meat, and it was done.I started getting the burgers ready. Once they were ready I went outside to get the grill ready. Once i walked out the back door onto the deck I saw Arcee setting the picnic tables.  
"Thank you Arcee" I said.  
She looked to me and said. "Your welcome."  
"JACK!" I hollered as i started the grill.  
"YEAH?" he yelled back.  
"I need to call Raf and I don't have his number, I was wondering If I could get it from you." I said. He gave me the number and i called Raf.

"::..Hello?..::" Raf answered  
"Hey, It's me, Angelfire." I said. "::..What do you need?..::" he asked. "Were almost done packing and I was wondering if you, Jazz, Prowl, Optimus, Bee, Ratchet, Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe wanted to come over?" I said.  
"::..Sure we'll be there in a bit, Ironhide just gave Bee the coordinates..::" he said after a small pause.  
"Alright see you soon." I said, hanging up, and getting the potato and Macaroni salad ready. Once they were done, in the fridge they went.  
As I walked out onto the deck with the meat I saw the ground bridge open and a semi, a Pontiac Solstice, a police car, a custom black and yellow Urbana 500, A yellow Lamborghini gallardo, and a red Lamborghini gallardo, come through.  
I walked over to the grill and placed the meat on it. The others walked up in their holoforms. Bumblebee's holoform was medium build, he had blond hair that had a black stripe. And the Autobot blue eyes. Jazz has a medium build, silver hair, and blue eyes, Prowl has a medium build, black hair, blue eyes, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker look a lot a like the only difference is the hair and cloths. They have medium build, and Indigo eyes. Sunstreaker's hair is bright blond, and he is wearing a bright yellow T-shirt and jeans. Sideswipe's hair is red, and he is wearing a red T-shirt and jeans.

_'Optimus looks the best better'_ I thought. _'wait why am I thinking this? Bad Angel, he won't like you like that'_ I chided myself, as Optimus walked over.  
**'You never know he may like you like that Angelfire.'** Solus pointed out.  
_'Call me Angel please.'_ I told her.  
**'Angel, then. He may really like you.'** she said.  
"Hello Angelfire." Optimus said to me.  
"H-hello." I stuttered.  
"Thank you for the invitation." he said, as I started flipping meat.  
"You're welcome." I said, blushing.  
"Optimus, in the fridge there are three large bowls that are labeled 'Mac salad', 'Potato salad', and 'fruit salad' would you mind bringing them to the table?" I asked.  
"Sure." he said. I started putting the meat on a platter when I heard the unmistakable sound of the supped up cars Jake and my crew have.

I looked out the front window and saw Jake(who is has a larger build, brown eyes and black hair ), Jesse (who is 5'2", has long red hair and bright green eyes), Lily (Bright blond hair, one green eye, one blue eye, and is 5'5''), and Mia(black hair, blue eyes and is 5'6'').  
"Who is that?" I turned to see Optimus next to me.  
"um-" I was cut off by knocking. I opened the door and said. "Hey, nice to see you. What are you doing here?"  
"Can't I come to see my little sister?" Jake said.  
I smiled and said "Come 'round back." They nodded and walked towards the back.  
I walked onto the deck and said. "Guys we have some extra guests."  
Jake and the gang came onto the deck and I said to the 'Bots. "Guys Meet Jacob Williams, Mia Williams Lily Jonson, and Jesse Jonson, Lily's sister."  
I turned to Jake and said. "Jake, Mia, Lily, Jesse, meet Sideswipe, his twin Sunstreaker, My biological father Ironhide, That's Bulkhead, Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Raf , Miko, Jack, And Optimus"  
everyone said their greetings as I put the food on the table. We all sat down-Optimus was next to me- and Jesse was first to reach for the chicken. "  
Jesse, since you were the first to reach in and grab some chicken, why don't you say grace?" I said.  
Everyone bowed their heads as Jesse started grace. "Dear Heavenly... uh..."  
"Spirit" I told her.  
"Spirit. Thank you. Thank you for providing us with the direct-port nitrous... uh... injection, four-core inter-coolers, an' ball-bearing turbos, and... um... titanium valve springs. Thank you. " Jesse finished.  
"Amen!" I said.  
"Very nice." Jake said.  
"She was praying to the car gods." Lily joked.

As I was eating I decided to converse with Optimus.  
"Thank you." I said to him  
. "For what?" he asked.  
"Everything. First; you save me when that 'Con who's alt mode is an Aston Marten. Second; you believed me and gave me a place to stay. Also if you never saved me the first time I pretty sure I wold have died and I probably never would have met my biological father." I told him.  
"Your welcome." he said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile too.  
"Your a very good cook." Optimus said.  
"Thank you." I said.

* * *

I was in the kitchen with Mia and Lily washing dishes.  
"So I have a question." Mia stated.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"What do you think of Optimus?" Mia asked. "  
I-I-I-I. He's nice." I stuttered.  
"Mm hmm." Lily hummed.  
"What to you really think of him?"  
"I-I like him a lot." I said.  
"Then go for it." Mia said.  
"I don't think he likes me that way." I said, finishing the last dish and handing it to Mia to dry.  
"Why? Your a sweet girl." Lily asked.  
"I'm sure he's seen prettier girls." I told them.  
"Have you not seen the way he looks at you?" Mia asked in disbelief.  
"Okay I will talk to you about this later." I said.  
"Alright we have to go anyway." Mia said. They walked out of the room to gather Jake and Jesse. "  
Jake, Jesse, we need to get going." Mia said. they said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

We loaded the rest of my stuff into the U-haul trailer, I locked the door, got into Dad's alt mode, and he started driving towards base.  
Once we arrive at base Dad just drove straight into his quarters.  
Once he parked we detached the trailer and I got to putting the stuff into my quarters.

Three hours later, I finished getting everything put together and away. I grabbed some Winnie the Pooh pajamas and got dressed. I walked out of my room onto the loft. I walked out into the communication center.  
Optimus walked up and said. "Angelfire may I speak to you?"  
"Sure." I said. He placed his hand on the floor in front of me. I stepped on and he walked down the hall to an elevator. He stepped into the elevator, and it started going up. It stopped and he walked out of it and I saw we are on the top of the base.  
"Wow." I whispered. He placed me on the ground, transformed, and activated his holoform.  
He walked up to me and said. "Angelfire their is something I have to tell you."  
"What?" I asked.  
"I care for you a lot. Would you be my, as the humans say, girlfriend?" he asked. 'No' never even crossed my mind. "Yes." as soon as I said that, he pressed his lips to mine. I startled me for a moment, but I kissed back.

* * *

I have never had a boyfriend, so if this sucks I am sorry

Please review


	5. Death Is Only The Beginning

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

I must have had the biggest slag eating grin on my face. I was the only one in the Command center-seeing as Dad Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl and Jazz are on early parole, and Arcee, Bee, and Bulk are getting the kids to visit before school.  
I was sitting on the couch in the hangout area, thinking about the kiss last night. _My first kiss!_ I screamed in my head.  
**'Your really excited about that kiss.'**Solus said.  
_'Yes It was my first kiss! Also Optimus cares about me. Solus I love him, and I don't know what to do this is my first relationship.'_ I told her.  
**'Sweetspark all you have to do is be yourself and do what comes naturally.'** She said. I nodded and thanked her. I pulled my weapons list out and started going through to see if they are all there. And they are.

After a fen minutes I heard footsteps, and I turned to see Optimus had just come into the room.  
"Hey." I said, with a smile. He smiled, Transformed, and activated his holoform next to me.  
"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, giving me a kiss.  
"Thinking." I said. "About what?" he asked.  
"Too many to say." I told him.  
"Tell me one thing then." he said.  
"I had a nightmare the other day." I told him.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I don't remember much. What I do remember is a voice saying. 'When the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.' I don't know what that means." I told him.  
He seemed thoughtful, so I asked. "What is wrong?"  
"Nothing you need to worry about now. I will tell you later." he said.  
"Alright Optimus, I trust you." I told him.  
He smiled, kissed my forehead,and said. "And I trust you." I smiled.  
"What is this?" he asked, picking up my M1 Garand.  
"That is an M1 Garand. The M1 Garand is a semi-automatic rifle chambered for the .30-06 Springfield rifle cartridge. It was the first standard-issue semi-automatic rifle." I said.  
"Interesting. This one?" he said, pointing to my M1 Carbine.

"That is a M1 Carbine. The .30 cal, M1 carbine is a lightweight, easy-to-use semi-automatic carbine that became a standard firearm for the U.S. military during World War II, the Korean War and the Vietnam War, and was produced in several variants. It was widely used by U.S. and foreign military, paramilitary and police forces, and has also been a popular civilian firearm." I explained.  
he nodded and pointed to the next one. "This?"  
"The Thompson is an American sub-machine gun, invented by John T. Thompson in 1919, that became infamous during the Prohibition era. It was a common sight in the media of the time, being used by both law enforcement officers and criminals. The Thompson was also known informally as: the "Tommy Gun", "Trench Broom", "Trench Sweeper", "Chicago Typewriter", "Chicago Piano", "Chicago Style", "Chicago Organ Grinder", and "The Chopper". The Thompson was favored by soldiers, criminals, police and civilians alike for its ergonomics, compactness, large .45 A.C.P cartridge, reliability, and high volume of automatic fire. It has since gained popularity among civilian collectors for its historical significance." I explained.  
"You have your knowledge on your weapons youngling." Ratchets voice made me jump and turn around. He was leaning against the wall.  
"How long where you standing there?" I asked.  
"Long enough." He stated. Optimus deactivated his holoform and transformed. I put my weapons away and took them too my quarters. I put them in their case, locked it, turned around, and screamed.  
Sitting on my bed was a golden eyed, black haired, yellow teethed, man. He was wearing a robe, and suit that looked like it was made of black sand.  
"Pitch." I growled, pressing the Guardian Alert Button without him knowing.  
"Angelfire, nice to see you again." he said reaching for me. I kicked him, and teleported into the command center.

* * *

"You know than won't stop me, Angelfire." Pitch said, behind me.  
"You don't scare me Pitch Black!" I yelled at him, Pulling my daggers out of my sleeves. Just then the guardians and the kids arrive. Crap.  
"I may not scare you, but you can't stop me from scaring, or hurting, them." Pitch said, as we walked towards the kids.  
I stepped in front of the kids in a defense stance, and said. "I will or die trying."  
he created daggers out of black sand and said. "As you wish." He charged at me.  
"Run!" I yelled to the kids, as I blocked Pitch's attacks. The guardians started attacking Pitch's Nightmares. After a while of fighting Pitch I was starting to get tired. We both have gotten a few hits in.  
"Angelfire!" I heard someone exclaim. My attention lapsed and at that moment Pitch stabbed me in the side and then kicked me in the chest. I went flying into the wall. Pitch walked up to Raf and kicked him. Raf hit a wall, Pitch raised the dagger, and I ran in front of Raf as the the dagger cam down...and it pierced me in the Spark. I fell down and all went black.

(third party pov)

Bunny and Ironhide saw Pitch stabbed Angelfire in the chest. Bunny ran to attack Pitch, but he disappeared. Ironhide's holoform was holding Angelfire's body, and he...he was crying.  
"Optimus, can we all take her on the top of base? She once told me when she dies she wants to rest under the moonlight before she is buried." Jack Frost said. Optimus nodded and the entire base went to the top of the base. Raf, Jack, and Miko where crying as they walked.  
Once Angelfire was placed on the ground, the moon started growing brighter and Angelfire's body started floating.

(My pov.)

It was so dark, and I was scared. The moon seemed to chase the darkness away and I wasn't scared anymore. "Young one, your name is Nightfire Phoenix Prime. You have many powers. Use them wisely." the moon said. I was placed onto the ground, and I heard a young boy's voice yell.  
"ANGELFIRE!" A young boy, about the age of twelve, tackled me into a hug.  
"Who-Who are you?" I asked. The boy seemed confused.  
"Angelfire whats wrong with you?" a girl, who seemed about fifteen, asked.  
"Who is this 'Angelfire'?" I asked.  
"Duh, you are." She said.  
"No. I am Nightfire."  
"Nightfire, honey, take this and it will make sense." a humming bird lady handed me a long golden container. Suddenly all my memories came rushing back to me.  
I looked at the others and said."I remember everything." I got up and we all walked inside

* * *

Once we arrived in the command center North pulled me to the side and asked. "Are you ready to take oath?"  
"Yes." I said. North opened his big book. _How did he get that?_ I thought.  
"Will you, Nightfire, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be.?" North read.  
"I will." I answered.  
North closed the book and said. "You are now guardian!"  
I laughed and walked over to Optimus and said. "Hello Optimus." He transformed and activated his holoform that looked like his real self.  
He walked over to me and said. "How...how is this possible?" I shrugged and said. "Maybe God, Primus, and the Man in The Moon work together, and they thought I died too early." He pulled me into a hug.  
"I thought I lost you my love." he murmured to me.  
"I love you Optimus." I told him.  
"As do I." he told me.  
"Alright lovebirds that's enough for now, I want to talk to my daughter." Dad said. I walked to my Dad's holoform of his real form.  
He pulled me into a hug and said. "Don't you leave us like that."  
I hugged him back and said. "I love you Daddy."  
"I love you too Sweetspark." He said. I then felt something nudge my spark.  
I looked to dad and he said. "I felt it too. That was our familial bond being formed." I then felt the tingling sensation of being scanned.  
"What Ratchet?" I asked. "I need to give you a checkup, Angelfire" he said.  
"My name is no longer Angelfire." I told Him.  
"What is it?" he asked.

"Nightfire Phoenix Prime."

* * *

Sorry ,kind of a sucky chappie. Only thing I could come up with.  
Please review


	6. Convoy

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

After the kids got back from school Miko bombarded me with questions. "Why is your last name Prime? Why are your eyes white with icye blue right near the pupil? Why-" Miko was cut off by Agent Fowler coming on the big screen.  
"Prime! Prime!" he yelled.  
We walked up to the screen, and Optimus said. "Special Agent Fowler, what do we owe-" he was cut off by Fowler.  
"What else...'Cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinance. But not before they blew me out of the sky!"  
" Can this guy actually fly?" I asked no one on particular.  
"They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S"  
"The whats-it?" Arcee asked.  
"I think It's a Dynamic Nuclear Generation System." I said.  
"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. A.K.A, D.I.N.G.U.S. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing." I walked over to the table and started getting my 'field weapons',which are my two Colt .45's, my two Glock .40 cal's, several daggers, my Springfield 30-06 rifle, and extra clips, ready.  
I looked up when I heard Optimus say. "I'm afraid sending such a volatile device through the Groundbridge is out of the question. If there where an accident during its transmission, the radiation you speak of propagate through the Groundbridge vortex and radiate the entire fifty states and beyond."  
"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked.  
"I may have one." I said, as I stepped forward. "Why not do a convoy?"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.  
"Someone would stay here and monitor the Groundbridge, track everyone and everything. But the rest of you transport Fowler and the D.I.N.G.U.S to its destination. It doesn't look conspicuous at all, it's less dangerous and I reckon it wont take long at all. Also I will come along as the bodyguard in-case something does go wrong." I explained.  
"I agree with the idea Nightfire proposes. We will meet you at your coordinates and we shall perform this convoy." Optimus decided as the connections were cut. I started preparing my weapons and our routs we will take.

After a few minutes I wan in the passenger seat of Optimus' alt mode. I put the Bluetooth in my ear and tested it. **~::Testing testing, one two three, testing. ::~** I sent to Dad.  
**~:: Ha ha ha. Your silly, kid.::~** Dad sent back.  
**~::No! I'm not!::~** I exclaimed. Dad just laughed and I ended the comm.  
Fowler got ready to drive, but Optimus stopped him. "Ah-ah! No need Agent Fowler, I will handle the driving."  
Fowler sat back into the seat, crossed his arms and said. "This is going to be a long trip." I laughed quietly.  
Fowler turned to me and asked. "What's new with you?" I looked to him.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said.  
"Try me" Fowler said.  
"Fine, you asked for it." I stated."Someone may be after me, so Optimus let me stay at base, my sister: Alana is dead, I met my Dad, was nearly crushed by a 'Con, Sunstreaker likes to give me a hard time, not that I mind, the 'Bots met my friend: Jack Frost, they also met my adopted Dad: The Easter Bunny, found out I was chosen to be a guardian, found out someone broke into my ranch, Jake, Jesse, Mia,and Lily came to visit and stayed for the B.B.Q, Jesse prayed to the 'car gods', Pitch is back, I died saving Raf, Man in Moon brought me back, and I took oath to be a guardian." I told him.  
"Wow." Fowler said.

* * *

After a while I fell asleep, and was woken up by a loud honk. I looked to see Fowler honking the horn. In front of us was an old Ford truck doing slowly.  
"Move it gramps!" Fowler yelled, honking the horn again.  
The poor old man pulled off the side of the road, Optimus sped up and said. "Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?"  
"Don't tell me your one of them textbook drivers!" Fowler exclaimed.  
"He is." I stated.  
"You know, your saving my bacon here, Prime" Fowler said.  
"I am proud to be of service" Optimus said.  
"Of course, not like i'd need your help of if you and the 'Cons had stayed to tear up your own corner of the galaxy." Fowler said.  
"Are you suggested that no evil existed before we arrived?" Optimus said.  
"Well...it was a...different evil. How about some radio? You sound like a Nashville kind of guy." Fowler said.  
"I don't see the difference." I murmured. After a few minutes I looked out the window and saw a helicopter in the mirror. "  
That's the one! The 'Con that shot me down! Who is it?! Wingnut?! Dingbat?! Skyguy?!" Fowler said.  
**~::Watch your rear-views! I'm feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here boss::~** Bulkhead's voice came through the public comm, as I looked at Optimus' mirrors. I saw green cars pull up.  
"A Whole team off 'Cons!" Fowler exclaimed.

One of the cars pulled up next to Optimus, the roof of the car opened, and a guy in a grey suit stood through the top and pointed his gun at me. I opened Optimus' window, leaned out of the window pointed my Glock, and fired at the car's tire. The tire popped and he swerved to the side, but another pulled up, and I was shot in the left shoulder. Optimus started swerving to the side, and the next thing I know I hear a door shut and Fowler sat down.  
_ "I hope you take better care of the D.I.N.G.U.S then you do your captives."_ a voice said through the walkie talkie. Fowler had on the dash.  
I grabbed it and said. "First Lieutenant, Phoenix Sparks here. Identify yourself." I ordered.  
_"I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you, we are M.E.C.H. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties."_ the voice replied. I handed it to Fowler, as I cut some of my shirt, and tied it around my bleeding arm to try and stop the bleeding some. "So Si, you think M.E.C.H has the most radical tech?" Fowler said as I gave Arcee the signal. She jumped out of the back of the trailer in her alt. form, and stopped the two cars behind us.

After a few minutes we went into a tunnel, which Bulkhead collapsed the entrance, and put the D.I.N.G.U.S on the train. Then we drove out of the tunnel with M.E.C.H following us. I looked out Optimus' rear view mirror and saw 'Cons. One of the 'Cons launched a missile.  
"Optimus, Drop the trailer then I say." I told him. It came closer and closer, and closer...  
"NOW!" I yelled. he dropped the trailer and it blew up. After a few feet we stopped.  
"Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if you, Nightfire, and I are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop out cover." Optimus said as he transformed around us, and we ended up in his hand. I looked over to Fowler, and he looked like he was about to lose his lunch.  
"After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead said. "Bulkhead, the smart aft, I worship thee." I stated, when Optimus put Fowler and I on a cliff.  
"How much sugar have you had today?" Fowler asked.  
"I had hot chocolate this morning." I confessed. After a few minutes Silas' voice came through Fowler's walkie talkie. _"You live a charmed life walking among titans, but I have a train to catch."  
_ "Optimus, Silas got wise to phase two!" I yelled.  
"I understand! ugh!" a Decepticon hit Optimus in the face and he fell down off the cliff onto a ledge.

Fowler started calling Optimus as I watched the helicopter head towards the train.  
"I'm gonna stop M.E.C.H." I told Fowler.  
"How?" he asked.  
"Nightfire style." I said as I took a suicidal chance, and teleported onto the train. The reason it is suicidal is because teleporting onto an object or place moving at 90 miles an hour, and in a confined space can be deadly. I landed inside the train car with the D.I.N.G.U.S, and saw the guard knocked out. I then hear a weird noise, so I turned to see a Groundbridge portal, and Jack and Miko come through.  
"What are you two doing here?!" I hissed at them. they ignored me and Jack opened his cell.  
"We're in." Jack said.  
_"::..I hear you, Jack. The cellphone patch works..::"_  
"I hear choppers" I stated. Jack opened the door to the train car we are in. Jack, Miko, and I looked out the door to see the helicopter containing Silas preparing to land.  
"Raf, M.E.C.H is landing on top of the train." Jack reported.  
_"::..In about 20 seconds you're about to come to a fork. Brace yourselves..::"_ Raf said. I braced myself, and moments later I felt the train turn on the fork. It shook the copter off for the time being.  
_"::..And what have I said all along about human technology?..::"_ Ratchets voice came through the phone.  
"Not now Ratchet!" I yelled at him. I heard a sizzling sound and I looked up. M.E.C.H was cutting the top of the car. I grabbed my Glock and aimed at one of the M.E.C.H agents when the top they cut dropped. Miko grabbed an axe, and Jack grabbed...a fire extinguisher.  
"You wan't a piece of me?!...Well do ya'?!" Miko exclaimed. "Get lost aft-holes!" I yelled, firing a shot off, purposely missing the agent. "  
That was the warning shot, the next one will kill!" I yelled.

The agents got back into the chopper and they took off...and blew the tracks. Sag.  
"Ratchet M.E.C.H blew the tracks! you need to get Jack and Miko out of here!" I yelled into the phone.  
_"::..We lost access to the train's data! We can't bridge you back without your coordinates!..::"_ Ratchet said. I looked to Jack.  
"Jack, I have just enough energy to get you and Miko off the train safely." I said.  
"No, we're not leaving without you." Miko stated, before offering. "Maybe we should jump."  
"At 90 miles an hour?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
"It's the impact or the meltdown, take your pick." Miko retorted.  
"Or let me teleport you off the train." I offered.  
"What where we thinking volunteering for this." Jack groaned, ignoring me.  
"Next time you need to do better at talking us out of these situations." Miko stated dryly.  
"Next time." Jack sighed sadly. It strange to feel their emotions. Then It clicked, maybe my center is emotions. I tried to make them feel braver.  
Miko ripped the phone from Jack and said."Raf, It's Important! make sure Bulk gets my guitar!" _Zoom_ Jack and I looked out the door to see Optimus and Dad coming.  
"Don' read ta' will jus' yet." I said. Dad and Optimus transformed, grabbed the engine of the train, and dug their heels into the dirt. We all held onto something to keep from falling. After a few seconds the train stopped. Jack and Miko stated cheering, and I just smiled.

* * *

A few hours later we arrived at base form making sure the D.I.N.G.U.S got to its destination safely. Miko walked up to me and said. "Can you sing?"  
I looked at her weirdly and said. "Yeah, and I can rap."  
"Cool what can you sing or rap?" Miko asked. "Anything." I told her.  
"Will you sing and rap?" she asked.  
"Sure." I told her. She smiled, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to the middle of the loft, where a microphone, amps, and my computers, are. "What Eminem song do you want to hear?" I asked.  
"how about The Monster" I turned to my left to see the Guardians standing there.  
"Alright. I need someone to help with this song." I said, getting the music going on the computer.  
"I will." Miko said, as i started the song.

The Monster~Eminem (Marshal Mather's 2 )  
[Hook - Rihanna: ( Miko)]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

[Verse 1 - Eminem: (Nightfire)]

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek

Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey

Wanted to receive attention for my music

Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me

For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways

Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated

When I blew; see, but it was confusing

'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf

Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)

Hit the lottery, oh wee

But with what I gave up to get was bittersweet

It was like winning a used me

Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink

I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep

Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith

But I'm actually weirder than you think

'Cause I'm

[Hook - Rihanna:(Miko)]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

[Verse 2 - Eminem:(Nightfire)]

No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me

To seize the moment and don't squander it

'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow

So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?

It's no wonder you're losing your mind, the way it wanders)

Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo

I think you've been wandering off down yonder

And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen

'Cause I need an interventionist

To intervene between me and this monster

And save me from myself and all this conflict

'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it

My OCD is conking me in the head

Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking

I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying

Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

[Hook - Rihanna:(Miko)]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

[Verse 3: Eminem (Nightfire)]

Call me crazy, but I had this vision

One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian

But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at

MCs, blood get spilled and I

Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track

Give every kid who got played that

Pumped up feeling and shit to say back

To the kids who played 'em

I ain't here to save the fucking children

But if one kid out of a hundred million

Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's great

It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back

In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that

Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack

Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts

I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that

It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

[Hook - Rihanna:(Miko)]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

[x2]

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

When we where done the others started clapping.  
"Girl I forgot how well you can keep up with Eminem." Jack Frost said.  
"She Is great singer too!" North said, loudly. I just laughed and started another song.

Call Me maybe~Carly Rae Jepsen

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe!"

Once the song ended Optimus came over to me in his holoform, pulled me to him, and kissed me. When we separated Optimus had a look of horror on his face. He placed his hand on my left shoulder and pain flared in my shoulder.  
I placed my hand on his and said. "What?"  
"Your shoulder is bleeding. RATCHET!" Optimus stated before calling the medic. Said medic came over and activated his holoform.  
"Nightfire take of your flannel. Miko get towels. Jack get me my med bag. Raf, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Guardians, leave." Ratchet ordered, and everybody did as told. including me. shocker. Ratchet gave me a shot and started getting my wound ready to get the bullet out. Optimus held me to him so I don't move, and Dad held my hand. "  
Ready?" Ratchet asked. I nodded, and started squeezing Dad's hand as Ratchet started prying the bullet out. I squeaked in pain, before burying my face in Optimus' chest. Once Ratchet got the bullet out and wrapped my wound, I let go of Dad's hand.  
He rubbed his hand and said. "Frag, girl you sure got a grip."  
"Sorry." I said.  
"Be careful that that shoulder, and I will change the bandages tomorrow." Ratchet said.  
"Alright." I said, getting up and heading towards the training room.

I arrived in the training room to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sparring. they seem to have mastered their swords. Sideswipe lost concentration and Sunstreaker won.  
"Sideswipe, try to keep concentration. If this was a real battle you could have been hurt badly, or worse...killed." I told him.  
"No 'Con could kill me." Sideswipe said.  
"I thought the same thing about Pitch. But guess what?" I answered.  
"What?" Sunstreaker asked.  
"I lost concentration, and he knocked me to the side and stabbed me in the process. He went to kill Raf but I got in the way, and was killed instead." I answered.  
"You sacrificed your life for another? why?" the twins said in unison.  
"Because she's an Autobot." a voice said. I turned to see Jazz, Prowl, and Dad in the doorway.  
"Jazz? what happened to your accent?" I asked in disbelief. He just laughed.  
"Lil' lady we got news." Jazz said.  
"Good or bad?" I asked.  
"Both." Dad answered.  
"What's the bad news?" I asked.  
"On the news the humans were watching said they found a twenty year old girl dead. Bullet to the head." Prowl said.  
"W-who was it?" I asked.  
"Andromeda." Dad answered. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming as I held in the tears.  
"My god." I said, before turning to Prowl.  
"What's the good news?" I asked.  
"We have new arrivals landing tomorrow." Prowl said  
"Who are they?"I asked.  
Dad had a large smile and said. "Chromia, Elita-one, and an unknown femme medic."

* * *

Please Review


	7. New Arrivals

I only own my oc's

* * *

"Who is Elita-one?" I asked, the shock wearing off.  
"That is a question you must ask Optimus." Prowl said. I nodded off walking into the command center, only to be stopped by Jack Frost.  
"What Jack?" I asked, annoyed. He leaned on his staff and smirked.  
"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
"Nothing really." he said. I rolled my eyes, walked around him, and walked over to Optimus.  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded, and placed his hand on the floor. I stepped onto his hand and he walked over to the elevator. he walked in and it brought us to the top of the base. he placed me down, transformed, and activated his bipedal holoform.  
We walked over to a rock, sat down and watched the sunset for a couple minutes before he asked. "What did you want to talk about?"  
"Who is Elita-one?" I asked.  
He sighed and said. "She was my previous lover." I nodded.  
"Sense she is coming to earth, what are you going to do?" I asked.  
He turned to me, looked me in the eyes, and said. "Nothing. I have you. Do not worry, my love, I will not trade you for any other, may they be human or Cybertronian. I love _you_."  
I hugged him and said. "I love you too."  
"What did you mean when Fowler said ".it was a...different evil" how is it not different?" Optimus asked. "Easy. There was already war, murder, rape, among many other things." I told him.  
He nodded and said. "We should head back inside. You need your rest." we got up and headed back inside. I walked into my quarters and plopped down on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes that are covered in dry blood.

(my dream.)

_I was standing in what looks like the farm I lived in when I was little, in tug fork river valley, west Virginia.  
"Angelfire." I turned and saw a woman about age twenty.  
She has black hair with silver/white highlights, the same birthmark, on her left shoulder, and one bright blue eye and one bright green eye, that have a ring of gold that change depending on if she's thirsty for blood, (black) or when we she was first turned, or if we she would have feasted on human blood, (red.) when she's feasted on the only blood we drink: animal, (topaz)  
"Andromeda" I said.  
She nodded and said. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you over the years, I don't ask for forgiveness, for I don't deserve it. All I ask is that you are careful, Angelfire."  
"It's Nightfire now, and it's alright, Andy." I told her.  
She pulled me into a hug and said. "It is not alright. I have been a bitch to you for your entire life." she said.  
"Yeah you were." I agreed.  
"I met Dad, and I have a boyfriend." I told her, blushing when I said "Boyfriend".  
"Hahaha. I knew some man will sweep you off your feet. What's his name?" She laughed.  
"Optimus prime." I said.  
"Ooooh. You got the leader to love you. Hope he doesn't have an ex coming to earth." she said. I just stared at her. "Oh. Oh man, that sucks." "  
He says hes not gonna leave me for her." I told her. "  
Looks like It's time for me to go." she said.  
"Tell Ma, Ally, and Eclipse I said hi." I said. She nodded and everything turned into darkness..._

(End dream)

"Nightfire time to wake up, sweetspark." I heard Dad say, rubbing my back.  
"I don't wanna" I said into my pillow.  
"You have too. Ratchet is coming to change your bandages." Dad said.  
"Alright." I said, getting up. I put on a black tank-top and sweat pants. Ratchet arrived by the time I got out of the bathroom.  
"Hello Ratchet." I greeted.  
"Hello, sit down please." Ratchet said. I sat on my bed and Ratchet got to cleaning my bullet wound. About three minutes later, my wound was cleaned and re-bandaged. I walked into the command center, walked over to my dodge, and started working on it.

* * *

After about six hours later, the kids arrived from school, and I took a break.  
"Wow, your greasy." Miko commented.  
I looked up from my sandwich, took a drink from my Pepsi, and said. "I have been fixing my car for six hours."  
"Nightfire." I heard Dad call.  
"Yeah?" I hollered back.  
"We're gonna get the arrivals. Behave yourself." he said.  
"Yeah, right." I said, walking back to my car. I continued to work on the car, only to look up when I heard the Groundbridge start back up. Optimus, Dad, Jazz, a purple femme, a pink femme, and a white with green accents femme. I walked over to Dad and waved.  
He smiled and said. "Your a mess."  
"Yeah, well, I think I got my car fixed, though I need to put it through a thorough test." I said.  
"Like racing?" he asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Go wash up." he said. I nodded and teleported into my room.

After my shower I put on a 'Camo tank-top, 'Camo pants, black combat boots, my black holster belt, and I put my Glock .40 Cal's into the holster. I teleported back into the Command center.  
"Nightfire, c'mere." Dad said.  
I walked over to him, he placed his hand on the floor, I got on, he lifted his hand, and said. "Chromia, I want you to meet my daughter, I was telling you about."  
"Hello I am Nightfire." I said.  
She smiled and said. "Ironhide has told me much about you, on our way here."  
"Like what?" I asked/demanded, glaring at Dad. "  
Nothing bad." Chromia said.  
"Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked.  
"Yes, but not at the exact moment." she said.  
"Shelia? North needs the Guardians." I turned to look at Bunny, who was on the loft.  
"What now?" I asked, irritated.  
"Something about his belly." he said.  
"Really? His belly?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah." he answered. I ran, jumped from Dad's hand, and landed on the loft.  
"Ready, Bunny." I told him. He tapped the floor twice with his foot. A large hole appeared underneath us and we went sliding down.

* * *

Once we arrived at the pole, North pulled me into a crushing hug.  
"North...choking...not breathing." I gasped. He dropped me and Jack steadied me.  
"Sorry." North said.  
"It's alright." I said.  
"I must speak with you, Night." Bunny said. I nodded and we walked into an empty room.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Do you honestly love Optimus?" Bunny asked.  
"Yes. I love him with all my spark. I would give my life for him." I confessed.  
"Alright. you two are perfect for each other. If he hurts you, let me know." Bunny said, as I nodded. we walked out of the room and into the globe room.  
"What is wrong North?" I asked. "Christmas will be here in a few weeks and I was wanting to know if you wanted to help deliver presents." North said.  
"I can't, sorry." I told him.  
He nodded and said. "No problem, Nightfire."  
"Anything else?" I asked. North shook his head and I teleported home.

Once I arrived at base, Optimus walked up to me, scooped me up in his hand, and walked into the elevator. When the elevator stopped, Optimus walked out, set me down, transformed, and activated his bipedal holoform. We walked over to the rock we usually sit on, and sat down.  
"I talked to Elita today." Optimus said.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"She threw a fit and stormed out of base." he answered.  
"Wow." I said.  
"I don't want you to go anywhere alone. Also I wish you would not leave my side during the day." he said.  
"Optimus, I have work to do during the day, Then at night I need to start going back to my ranch and check my garden. Then when I get back, you and I spend time together, until we tell the others that is, then I go to bed. On Saturday mornings I train, and later I was planing on teaching the kids to use a gun. Sunday, I go to church, then I make a B.B.Q, for my friends and family." I told him.  
"We will make things work. I don't want Elita to hurt you just to get me back."  
I leaned on him and he whispered. "I don't want to lose you."  
"I don't want to lose you ether." I said. Optimus then pulled me in for a kiss. I'm not complaining, but let me tell you this: Kissing metal lips is the strangest thing.  
When we parted Optimus placed his forehead on mine, looked me in the eyes, and said. "Nightfire, my Angel, I think it's about time to tell the others."  
"Optimus I think the others know we're together, when you kissed me when I got done singing." I told him.  
"Maybe, but they could have also forgotten when we were getting your wound taken care of." he replied.  
"Alright, we'll tell the others. When do you want to tell them. " I asked.  
"Tonight." he answered. "Alright, you get the 'Bots rounded up, and I'll get the guardians." I told him. He nodded, I stood up, and teleported to the pole.

* * *

I walked to the large doors to North's workshop and knocked. Phil, the yeti, opened the door and I said. "I must speak with North." he nodded and waved for me to follow him. Phil lead me to North's office. I knocked on the door and I heard North's booming voice.  
"Come in." I walked in and saw North at his desk.  
"What do you need, Nightfire?" North asked.  
"I need to tell the Guardians something. Could you head to the base as I get the others?" I answered, then asked. "Sure, I head there now!" he boomed.

I smiled and said. "See ya' North." I teleported to tooth palace.

* * *

At tooth palace I came face to face with Baby Tooth.  
"Hey, Baby Tooth. Do you know where Tooth is?" I asked. Baby Tooth nodded and chirped. I followed baby tooth into a room where Tooth was flying around, talking to her fairies.  
"Tooth I need to talk to you." I hollered to her.  
Tooth came over to me and she asked. "What's up, Nightfire?"  
"I need to talk to the Guardians; could you head over to the base?" I asked. she nodded and flew off, as I teleported over to Burgess.

* * *

I was walking around the town when I heard the unmistakable sound of Jack's voice. I ran over to a park and saw Jack playing with some kids. I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it. It hit Jack in the face.  
"Ha! I hit the 'famous' Jack frost with his own element!" I cheered.  
"You can see Jack?" a brown haired boy asked, coming over to me.  
I squatted down and said. "I sure can! What's your name, little one?"  
"Jamie Bennett." the boy answered.  
"Well, Jamie, my name is Nightfire." I said, sticking my hand out to shake his.  
He shook my hand and asked. "How old are you?"  
"Sixteen." I told him.  
"How can you see Jack, then?" Jamie asked.  
"Because she's a Guardian." Jack answered for me.  
"Then how can we see her?" Jamie asked Jack.  
"Special circumstances." I said, as I turned to Jack.  
"Jack I need to speak to the Guardians; could you meet me at base?" Jack nodded and flew off as I turned to Jamie.  
"Hey 'lil' man, Jack will be back in a bit. I my boyfriend and I are gonna tell the Guardians and my boyfriends troops about us being a couple. Okay?" I explained, then asked.  
"Alright, good luck." Jamie said.  
"Thank you." I told him, before teleporting to sandy's place.

* * *

"Sandy?" I asked, looking around Sandy's palace. Sandy flew in front of me with sand pictures above his head.  
Translation: "What do you need Night?".  
"I need you go head over to the Autobot base, I have something to tell the Guardians." I told him he nodded, created a plane out of sand, and flew off as I teleported to the Warren.

* * *

I walked around the Warren, making sure not to step on anything that should not be stepped on.  
"Bunny?" I called, hoping he's home.  
"Nightfire, what are you doing here?" Bunny asked.  
"I need you to come with me to base. I need to tell all the Guardians something." I explained.  
"Alright. We'll take the tunnels." he said, tapping his foot twice on the ground. Once again we go sliding.

* * *

We arrived at base and I walked over to Optimus, whom picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.  
"What is going on here?" I turned to see Elita One walk into the room.  
Optimus ignored her and said. "Autobots, Guardians, Nightfire and I have an announcement."  
I stood up and said. "Optimus and I are courting."  
"Congrats!" Arcee said and several others gave us congratulations also.  
"What?!" Elita screeched.  
"Optimus and I are courting." I repeated.  
"I heard you the first time." she snarled at me, before turning to Optimus.  
"Why Optimus? We were together before you came to this marble." Elita said.  
"I told you before. What we had is the past. We are done." Optimus said, handing me to Dad.  
Dad handed me to Chromia, and I said. "What am I, the hot potato?" Chromia gave me a weird look.  
"Hot potato, is a human game. look it up." I told her. Her optics dimmed a moment before brightening back up.  
"Oh. I see what you mean." She said. "Optimus may I speak to you?" Dad asked. Optimus nodded and they left the room.  
"So Chromia, what is your rank?" I asked the purple Autobot.  
"Weapons specialist." She answered.  
"So am I." I told her.  
"She is also a great singer." Miko put in.  
"Miko!" I hissed, and she just smirked.  
"really? natural talent or did you take lessons?" Chromia asked.  
"Natural talent." I murmured.  
"You should sing something." Miko said. "What do you want to hear?" I asked.  
"Anything you want to sing." Miko said. "Alright. Life is a climb, but the view is great." I said, as I turned the music on.

The Climb~Miley Cyrus

"I can almost see it.

That dream I'm dreaming, but

There's a voice inside my head saying

You'll never reach it

Every step I'm takin'

Every move I make

Feels lost with no direction,

My faith is shakin'

But I, I gotta keep tryin'

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down, but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it, but

These are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep goin',

And I, I gotta be strong

Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

Yeah, yeah yeah

Keep on movin'

Keep climbin'

Keep the faith baby

It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh."

"That was amazing, Nightfire." Chromia said.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Sweetspark, can I talk to you in private?" Chromia asked.  
"Sure." I said. She picked me up and walked to Dad and I's quarters.  
She set me down on Dad's desk, sat down on the chair that's in front of the desk, and said. "There seems to be something bothering you, would you talk to me? What is said will be kept between the two of us."  
I sat down and sighed. "Alright. It's a long story though." I said.  
"We have time." she said.

"I was born on July third, 1845. I was a little over a year old when mom was shot and killed. Then about a year later, my second eldest sister, Eclipse drowned. July third, eighteen sixty-one, Alana, my third eldest sister, Andromeda, my eldest sister, and I was bitten by vampires. We turned into half vampires. Andromeda and I wan not close at all. For the longest time I thought she hated me. Alana and I were very close, we did almost everything together. So what bothers me is I just lost Alana about two weeks ago, Then last night I learned Andromeda was killed." I told her.  
"Oh. Sweetspark, i'm so sorry." She said.  
"Thank you. I should be used death, considering I served in the Civil War, WWI, and WWII." I said.  
"Death is always sad." she said.  
"There are my two treasures." Chromia and I turned and saw Dad standing in the doorway.  
"I Dad." I said. Dad smiled and kissed Chromia. I pretended to gag, and dad smacked me upside the head with his finger.  
"Hey!" I smacked his finger.  
"I'm gonna head over to my ranch for a bit." I told Dad.  
He looked to me and said. "What? Why? Why would you go there? Someone already broke into there anyway."  
"That's the point. I need to check on my house, start making measurements to fix my fence, I need to fix my stable, check on my garden, mow my yard, and hopefully get my ranch up and running. Might as well start now" I said, walking out of the room and into the command center. I  
walked up to my car and was stopped by a voice. "Nightfire? what are you doing?" I turned and smiled when I saw Optimus' holoform walk up to me. "I am gonna go over to my ranch for a bit." I answered. Optimus smiled and kissed me.  
"Is Ironhide going with you?" he asked.  
I shook my head and said. "I never asked him too. I figured he and Chromia would want some alone time."  
"That is nice of you. Do you mind if I come with you?" he asked.  
"I don't mind...but i'm driving." I laughed, getting into my car. I started it and drove out of base, with Optimus following. I turned on my comm. link and said.**~::..You keeping up alright?..::~** I teased.  
**~::..I could beat you in a race any day..::~** he laughed, speeding past me. I sped past him, pressed the button on the center console that activated the Nitrous oxide. The Nitrous activated and I got a large distance between Optimus and I.

I slowed down to the speed limit until we arrived at my ranch. I drove up my dive, and parked in front of my front door. I got out of my car, walked up to my front door, and unlocked it. I walked inside and turned on the lights.  
"What do you need, my Angel?" Optimus asked.  
"Christmas is gonna be here soon, so I am looking for my decorations. I am planing on putting up a tree on the loft and one in my quarters." I told him, grabbing my Christmas decorations. One thing I don't have is a tree. Crap. "  
I don't have an artificial tree. I'm gonna have to go to the store tomorrow." I told Optimus. "  
I will have Ironhide take you." Optimus said, following me out to my car with a box of decorations. I placed my box in and then placed Optimus' box in.

* * *

Optimus and I sat on the couch in my living room ,when he asked. "What did Bunny come to get you earlier for?"  
"Oh. North wanted to know if we wanted to help deliver presents on Christmas eve. I told him I couldn't." I answered.  
"Oh. Why?" Optimus asked. "I have plans. Like make dinner for my Autobot family, or making presents for my family. Stuff like that." I said, giving Optimus a kiss.  
"You don't need to do that for us." Optimus said. "  
I want too." I smirked.  
Optimus rolled his eyes and said. "Nightfire, my Angel, I love you so much." I  
smiled and said. "I love you too."  
"Optimus, can I tell you something?" I asked.  
"Anything." he said.  
"I have many abilities, and you know this, but two of them I hate." I said.  
"Which ones?" he asked. "Blood-bending and bringing people back to life." I answered.  
"I hate taking the freedom of others away." I said.  
Optimus wrapped his arms around me and said. "I know how you feel, my love.  
" "We need to head back to base, Optimus " I said getting up. "Alright." he said, deactivating his holoform. I walked out of the house, locked up, and got into my car. I started it up and drove towards base.

We arrived at base and I parked my car. I got out, going to deal with my decorations tomorrow, and walked to my quarters. I plopped down on my bed and let darkness overtake me.

* * *

Please review


	8. An Old, Yet New, Friend

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

I woke up and saw Dad sitting on a chair next to my bed, asleep. I looked to my other side and saw Chromia in the same position.  
"What the pit happened?" I murmured, accidentally waking Chromia.  
"Oh, sweetspark, are you alright? Do I need to get Ratchet?" she fretted.  
I shook my head and asked. "What happened, did somebody try to kill me while I was sleeping?"  
"We thought so at first. We heard a energon curdling scream, and we ran in here. You were sitting up, looking around, and punched Ironhide in the face when he got near you." Chromia asked, and I felt like slag.  
"Did he stay up all night?" I asked. "Almost. we took turns on keeping an eye on you, but he stayed awake the longest. He went into recharge at about dawn." Chromia answered, as I place my hand on Dad's arm. He jumped awake and placed a hand on my cheek. "  
Are you alright? Is something wrong? Do I need to comm. Ratchet?" he fretted.  
I shook my head and said. "I have a habit of sleepwalking. what you saw was me having a nightmare, and just getting ready to start sleepwalking." I explained. he nodded and sat on my bed.  
"What worries me is I cant remember my nightmare, and the fact I had a nightmare. Usually that is a bad thing." I said.  
"How is having a nightmare a bad thing?" Chromia asked, confused.  
"Have you ever heard of the guardians?" I asked, trying to explain Pitch and the Guardians to her.  
"No." she said.

"Alright. The Guardians consist of: Nicholas St. North. A.K.A 'Santa Clause', the guardian of wonder. Toothiana, A.K.A "Tooth". She is the Tooth fairy, the guardian of memories. Sanderson Mansnoozie is the Sandman, but we call him Sandy, the guardian of dreams. E. Aster Bunnymund. A.K.A the Easter Bunny, the guardian of hope. And Jackson Overland Frost, who is known as Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, the bringer of winter. Then there is the Guardians enemy: Pitch black, the boogieman, Is the bringer of fear and nightmares. He controls black sand, and will kill without hesitation." I explained.  
She nodded, and I frowned, thinking about who Pitch may kill now.  
"What's wrong?" Chromia asked.  
"I am worried about who Pitch may kill next." I answered.  
"Next?" she asked, confused.  
"Pitch he tried to kill Raf, but I was quicker. He-I- he k-killed... " I trailed off, my voice cracking.  
"Pitch killed tree of my daughters." Dad answered, and Chromia seemed confused.  
"I wasn't always Nightfire Phoenix Prime, the guardian of emotions." I stated.  
"P-prime? Guardian?" she choked out, "Who were you before?"  
"Angelfire Phoenix Sparks." I said, proudly. "Though I am no angel." I added.  
Dad laughed and asked. "If your not an angel, then what are you?"  
"A kick aft Weapons Specialist." I laughed.  
"That you are." Dad laughed.  
I got out of bed, walked over to my dresser, grabbed a red spaghetti strap tank-top, jeans, socks, undies, and my bra. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. when I was dressed i walked out of the bathroom and put on my short long-sleeved black leather jacket, my sunglasses and my black combat boots.I grabbed my .30-06 an hung it over my shoulder before I walked out of my quarters and saw Dad and Chromia sitting at the desk. "How do I look?" I asked.  
"Like a kick aft Weapons Specialist." Dad said, smirking. I laughed.  
"Hey, later could you remind me to strip my one of my pistols? It seems to want too keep malfunctioning time and time again. This would be the fifteenth time I need to repair it." I said.  
"Sure. If you need help let me know." he said, as I nodded. I walked out of the room and into the Command Center.

I walked onto the loft and sat on the couch by Miko.  
"Hey Miko." I said, stripping my gun.  
"Hey, Night." she replied.  
"You want to play twenty questions, my style?" I asked, cleaning my rifle.  
"Sure." she said.  
"Alright. I will go first. What is your favorite color? Mine's Indigo, or ice blue I cant choose." I asked.  
"Purple." she replied, "How old are you? I'm fifteen."  
"Oh, let me see...a hundred and sixty-eight." I replied. We continued for a while until my phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" I answered."_**::.. **Hey Angel, did you hear about Andy?**..::**"_ Jake asked.  
"Yeah, I did." I said.  
_"**::..**I am sorry to hear that she died, though she kind of deserved it**..::**"  
_ "No one deserves to die because they were a bitch. Hey, I need to let you go. I need to go shopping."  
_"**::..**Fun shopping?**..::**"_  
"No. Christmas."  
_"**::..**Bye**..::**"_ he said, hanging up, and making me bust out laughing  
. "What was so funny?" Sunstreaker asked, once I was done.  
"I told Jake I was gonna go shopping, he asked 'Fun shopping?' and I told him Christmas. so he says 'Bye' and hangs up the was the fastest I could get him off the phone." I answered, putting my gun together. I walked over to dad's room, then to my house/room/quarters. I placed the gun down, grabbed wrapping paper, tape scissors and wrapped the gun. I placed a sticker on it.

To:_ Dad_

From: _Angelfire Phoenix Sparks _

I grabbed a piece of paper, a quill, ink, and walked over to my table. I the the stuff down, dipped the quill into the ink bottle, and started writing.

_ Dear dad,_

_ This is a very special gift. This was ma's, It means a lot to me, and you have done a lot for me. I want you to know how appreciated you are. I want you to know this is my most heartfelt-er sparkfelt- thanks. I know this is not a long letter, but you mean more to me then words can make out. I __Love you, Daddy._

_ Sincerely, Angel._

I placed my quill away and I put the gift and letter under my bed. I stood up and teleported into the Command center.  
"Hey, Night. Can Sunny and I talk to you for a moment?" Sideswipe asked.  
"Sure." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Sideswipe place his hand by my feet, and I stepped on. He got up and walked down the hall into the training room. Sunstreaker walked over and held his hand out. Sideswipe placed me in his brother's hand.  
I looked at Sunstreaker and he said. "I am sorry about the way I have treated you."  
"That is perfectly fine, I just have a short temper. I hope you forgive me for my outburst." I replied.  
"It's fine." Sunstreaker said.  
"Well, Sidesw-"  
I was cut off by Sideswipe. "Call me Sides."  
"Alright, Sides, Sunstreaker, I need to head to the store." I said, and they nodded and placed me on the ground. I walked to my Dodge, and got in. I started it and drove out of base. I was almost in Jasper when a Military jet started shooting at me. I have a feeling it is a 'Con. I started cursing as the Con shot my tires.  
"Slaggit." I cursed, getting out of my car. The jet transformed into a bot with a feminine body and- oh my god, he has heels. ~Um...Dad?~ I asked.  
~What is it sweetspark~ he asked, worried.  
~One word...'Cons~ I answered. The Decepticon reached for me and I did something stupid. I ran.

"You can run, but you can't hide." he said, grabbing me.  
"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling. He gripped me tighter and transformed around me. He held me to the seat with the seat belt.  
"Let me go!" I yelled again, kicking the dash. He tightened the seat belt till I couldn't breath.  
"You would be wise to keep quiet human." he sneered in a high pitch voice. I then smelt something weird, It was making me sleepy. I tried to stay awake, but in the end I passed out. I woke up in a cell in a dark area.  
"Your awake." a voice said, and I looked to my right. In the cell with me is a red Cybertronian with one horn on his head.  
"What's ya name lil' one?" he asked.  
"Nightfire."I said, looking at him. "What's yours?"

"My name's Cliffjumper."


	9. Surprises and Pranks

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Cliffjumper." I said, looking around our cell. "Though, I wish it were under better circumstances."  
"I agree." Cliffjumper said and I smiled.  
~Nightfire, are you safe?~ dad asked through our parent-child bond and I frowned.  
~I was captured by a 'Decepti-twit! What do you think?!~ I snapped through our bond.  
"Whats wrong little one?" Cliffjumper asked. I looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Ya seemed mad at something." he said and I looked around. Nothing. Knowing that because I couldn't see something doesn't mean its not there, I chose my words carefully.  
"I have my father's temper."  
"Really? Who's the mech?" Cliffjumper asked, and I smirked. "  
Ironhide." I'm sure if an Autobot could lose color in their face, Cliff jumper would have.  
"Frag. I feel bad for any 'Con that tries to stop him from trying to get to you." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not." I sighed and shook my head.  
"Alright, I need you to listen carefully. I am gonna get us out, even if it doesn't look like it, I will find a way. Just give me time." I said and he nodded. I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear footsteps, but they were on the other side of the ship. Looks like they don't come here often.

I opened my eyes and turned to Cliffjumper. "Alright, I have a plan." I said, before swapping to my telepathic ability to speak. _'I will need to take a nap, and once I awaken I can unlock the door, we run to the hanger and I teleport us as far from the ship as I can.'  
_he seemed shocked but replied,anyway._ 'How the frag can you do that?! And that also sounds like a good plan.'_ I smiled.  
_'Telepathy is how I can communicate with you. Also when I teleport us I will be weak from the energy drained.'_ I answered, and he nodded.  
"I will protect you little one." he said and I smirked.  
"Are you doing that because of who my father is?"  
"No! I am protecting you because your my friend, and your dad." he said, and I nodded. I walked over to the wall, sat down and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and seen Cliffjumper watching me.  
"Wha'?" I asked, groggily.  
He chuckled and said. "Do you know you talk in your recharge?" Oh slag.  
"What did I say?" I asked.  
"Something about someone named 'Pitch Black' and you not wanting him to hurt your friends." he said honestly.  
I nodded and said. "You ready to get out of here? I know I am." he nodded. I climbed the door, grabbed a pin out of my hair and started picking the lock. There was an almost inaudible click and the door swung open.  
I smirked and said. "Lets go." Cliffjumper nodded, grabbed we and ran.

We met little-to-no interference, and I managed to teleport us to Phoenix, Arizona. I sat in the passenger seat of Cliffjumper's alt. mode.  
"You can sleep now, I will wake you once we get to Nevada." Cliffjumper said, I nodded and closed my eyes.

"-Fire...Nightfire, time to wake up."  
I opened my eyes and asked. "What?"  
"We are in Nevada." Cliffjumper said and I pulled out my phone. I dialed the base's number.  
"Who is this?" a voice that belonged to Optimus demanded.  
"This is First Lieutenant, Phoenix Sparks, and I am in need of a Groundbridge." I said.  
"Affirmative. See you shortly." Optimus replied, and a Groundbridge portal appeared. We drove through, I got out, and Cliffjumper transformed. I'm not to sure what happened because Dad scooped me up quickly and held me to his chest.  
"My sparkling, are you alright? Do I need to get Ratchet? Are you hungry?" Dad fretted, and I looked at him weirdly.  
"I'm fine." I said slowly, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.  
"Uh, Ratchet?" I called, still trying to get away from dad. Ratchet came out of the medbay, as Dad tried to get me to calm down.  
I smacked Dad's hand and said. "What is with you?!"  
Ratchet sighed. "Nightfire, meet light parental protocols." _well it makes sense...Wait! Did he say Light?_ I thought, as I stopped fighting Dad. I laid my head on Dad's chest and listened to his spark. "  
Awe, Sunny look at Night. How cute." Sides cooed as I glared at him.  
Sunstreaker snorted and said. "You do know she will get you back right?" I cackled, thinking of painting Sides neon pink.  
"Oh Slag." Sides groaned.

I listened to dad's spark, almost falling asleep in the process.  
"Ironhide, I will need to run a scan on her later. Alright?" I heard Ratchet say.  
"Alright Ratch." Dad replied, as I yawned. I was jerked awake by the sound of motorcycle engines. "  
Cliffjumper, hide!" I hissed, and Cliffjumper nodded. Chromia, Arcee, and Jack arrived at base.  
"Hi Chromia, Arcee, Jack." I said as the two bots transformed. Chromia rushed over, took me from Dad, and held me to her chest.  
"Oh sparkling, I was so worried!" she said. "  
I'm fine, no injuries. Oh and Arcee?" I said to Chromia, before turning to Arcee. "  
Yes?" she asked.  
"I have a surprise for you." I said and she seemed confused. I looked towards the hall where Cliffjumper was hiding.  
"Hey, knucklehead! Get out here!" I said, and Cliffjumper cam into view.  
"C-Cliff..." Arcee said, running into his arms.  
"I thought you were offline." she said, and Cliffjumper hugged her. I turned to Chromia  
. "Um...Mom?" she looked at me, surprised.  
"You want me to be your mother?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Yes. Mom, would you mind If I went to see Optimus?" I asked, and she put me down. I walked over to Optimus, who picked me up and went to the top of base.

Optimus and I watched the sunset from atop of base. "  
How long was I gone?" I asked, leaning against Optimus. "  
Five days." he answered, and I put my head in my hands.  
"Starscream must have over-drugged me, because I slept most of the time." I said.  
Optimus rubbed my back and said. "It is nothing we can do about it now, though I am glad you are here and safe in my arms." I smiled, and he put his hand on my chin, lifted my head a little, and kissed me.  
We parted and I said. "I love you, Optimus."  
"I love you too. I'll love you for eternity." Optimus replied. Optimus stood up and helped me up. "  
May I have this dance?" I heard Optimus play a classical song I can't remember.  
"I'm not very good." I said as Optimus took my hand.  
"Don't worry my love, I will help you." he placed my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. we started swaying in time to the music. He looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile as we turned in a circle. "  
See, your not a bad dancer." Optimus murmured as I placed my head on his chest.  
"Sunstreaker me, he wants you to see him when we come back down." Optimus said and I looked up.  
"Probably wants to help prank Sides." I murmured and he chuckled. The song ended and we headed back inside.

* * *

"What is it Sunstreaker?" I asked once we got inside base. "  
I want to help prank Sides." he said bluntly.  
"Alright. I was thinking we should paint him neon pink with neon green polka-dots." I said. Sunstreaker nodded, walked to a closet, and pulled out paint and brushes. Sunstreaker and I walked into his quarters to see Sides recharging.  
We looked at each other and grinned. We opened the paints and started painting. After a few minutes we finished and left the room and walked into the command center.  
"I can't wait to see his face." I laughed, as Sunstreaker placed me on the loft  
"Hey, Nightfire." I turned to see Cliffjumper walking over.  
"Hey, I see you got your horn fixed." I said, sitting on the couch. "  
Yup. So the other kids told me how they met the bots, and I was wondering what your story was." Cliffjumper said.  
"Ah, well I met Team Prime after the 'Con who's alt. is an Aston Marten, tried to kill me." I said, laying back on the couch.  
"Yikes." he said.  
"Yup, I'm gonna sleep now." I said rolling over. Right before I fell asleep I heard Sides scream.

"My paint!"

* * *

Please review


	10. crisscross

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I sat up and grabbed it off the coffee table. "Hello?"  
"Hey, you'll never guess." Miko said.  
"Whaat?" I wined, stuffing my face into the couch pillow.  
"Jack got himself grounded." she said, and I stood up.  
"I'll go talk to him." I said, walking to my quarters.  
"Alright, bye." Miko replied, hanging up. I put on jeans, a red sweater, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I put my hair in a bun and walked out of my quarters and to the command center.  
"Where is everybody?" I asked Ratchet.  
"Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, and Jazz are dealing with Decepticons. Bulkhead, and Bumblebee are picking up their charges. Arcee is at Jack's place. And Chromia is in the training room." Ratchet answered.  
"Thank you." I said running towards the training room.  
"Hey, Mom- Wow!" I had to duck so some shrapnel didn't hit me.  
"Are you okay?" Mom asked as I stood up.  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you could take me to Jack's place." I said, and she nodded. Mom transformed into her motorcycle alt. form, I got on, and she drove out of base

* * *

Mom parked in front of the Darby house.  
"I will be back soon." I said, getting off of her alt. mode and walking towards the front door. I knocked on the door and it opened to show a black haired woman.  
"Hello, My name is Angelfire Sparks, and I am a friend of Jack." I said, sticking my hand out.  
She smiled, shook my hand and said. "I'm June, come in." I walked in.  
I followed June into the living room. "Sit, please." I sat down on the couch and June sat on a chair.  
"Jack and I's friend, Miko, had called me saying that he was grounded and I was worried I was the reason he's grounded, because he's been helping me fix my home." I lied.  
"Oh, that's much more reasonable. Jack was talking about giant robots that turn to cars." June said, shaking her head.  
"Really? He came up with that?" I said, laughing.  
"Yeah, I don't know why he didn't tell me about that." June said.  
"I asked him to keep it quiet." I told her, looking down. Some times I am glad I can cry on demand. I made tears form in my eyes.  
"Why?" June asked. I looked up at her.  
"I work in the army, and so does my boyfriend, Optimus. He and his team went out on a mission, we lost contact, and no one has returned. That was a few month's ago. I didn't want to seem weak." I lied.  
"Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry, I know how hard it is to be without the one you love. Also you are not weak to need help." June said, hugging me. She let go when my phone started ringing.  
"Sweetspark, we are needed back at base." Mom said.  
"Alright, I'll be there soon." I said, hanging up. "That was my commander, I need to leave. Thank you for your hospitality, and I ask you to not be to hard on Jack." I said, getting up  
"It was nice to meet you June." I said.  
"It was a pleasure to me you also, Angelfire." she replied.  
"Call me Angel, please."  
"Alright." she said, nodding I got on mom's and drove to base.

* * *

Mom parked and let me get off before she transformed. I walked over to Miko and Raf, who were playing a video game, and said. "I'm gonna make dinner for us tonight and I wanted to know what ya'll would like for dinner."  
"Oh! Burgers!" Miko cheered, and I laughed.  
"Burgers sound good." Raf said.  
"Alright, Burgers and homemade fries." I said, walking over to Optimus.  
"Hi Optimus." I said, earning a smile from him. I returned the smile.  
"What's going on?" I asked as he picked me up.  
"Nothing at the moment, though I would like to speak to you." Optimus said, walking down the hallway. He entered a room, which is his, and sat on the metal bed.  
"When was the last time you have done something for yourself instead of doing things for others?" Optimus asked me.  
"I really can't remember. All I do is what I can for others. All I want..." I trailed off, looking away.  
"What is it you want, my love?" Optimus asked.  
I looked at him and said. "Peace. Just your love and peace." I murmured.  
"You will always have my love, I love you Angelfire."  
"And I love you, Optimus Prime" I said.  
"What is it that you want most, Optimus?" I asked.  
"I would like peace between the Autobots and Decepticons, and your love." he answered.  
"You have my love for eternity." I told him as he stood up. He walked out of his room and into the command center.  
Optimus placed me on the loft and I walked over to the kids, before saying. "Lets get some serous munchage."  
Miko looked at me and said. "Seriously? 'Munchage'?"  
"Yeah, why not?" I said, walking down the steps. I walked down the hall and to my quarters. I then walked into the kitchen and started the food. I pulled out plates to put the raw burgers on while singing to myself, or so I thought.

"I'm your basic average girl

And I'm here to save the world

You can't stop me

Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble

There is nothin I can't do

When danger calls

Just know that I am on my way

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble

If ya just call my name

Kim Possible

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

Message clear I am hear let me reassure you

I never going to leave you alone

You can always count on me

When it gets dark I'll help you see

I will help you find your way (help you find your way)

It doesn't matter when there's trouble

If ya just call my name

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

Doesn't matter where

Doesn't matter when

I will be there for ya til the very end

Danger or trouble

I'm there on the double

You know that you always can call

Kim Possible

Yeaahh yeaah

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything is gonna be alright

Whenever ya need me, whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever ya need me baby,

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

Yeah Yeah Yeah."

"That was lovely" I spun around to see Optimus, Miko, and Raf standing by my kitchen table.  
"Oh. Uh h-hey guys." I said, blushing. Normally I don't sing my favorite songs or themes around others; just what they want to hear.  
"What can we help with?" Miko asked, stepping forward.  
"Put the burgers on the table while I grab the fries." I said, grabbing the fries. I placed them on the table, grabbed plates and buns and also set them on the table. We all sat down, made our plates, and started eating. "So Nightfire, what is one of your favorite songs?" Raf asked.  
"I have many, but one Alana and I both like is _Lips Of An Angel_ by _Hinder_." I answered.  
"That is a good one." Optimus agreed.  
"This has got to be the best cheeseburger in existence!" Miko exclaimed, causing me to laugh.  
"Thank you Miko."  
"Um, Night?" I turned to Raf.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew any other languages." Raf murmured.  
"I know just about every language you can think of. Why?" I said.  
"I'm having trouble with french." he said and I understood.  
"Then before you go home I shall help you with your homework." I said.  
Raf smiled and said. "Thank you!" "Say something in Latin!" Miko said.  
I looked to Optimus and said. "Te amo" **(Latin) (I love you.****)  
**Optimus smiled, and said. "Yo también te quiero, mi dulce" **(Spanish) (I love you too, my sweet)** I smiled and looked at the kids. They had their mouths open.  
"Fermez votre bouche avant un oiseau fait son nid là-dedans."**(French) (Close your mouths before a bird makes a nest in there.)** I said.  
"What?" the kids asked.  
"She said to close your mouths." Optimus answered. And the rest of our dinner consisted of Optimus and I speaking back if forth in other languages just to mess with the kids.

* * *

"Alright lets try this again." I said, holding the paper. "Bonjour, comment allez-vous?" **(French) (Hello, how are you?)**  
"Je vais bien, merci." **(French) (I am fine, thank you)** Raf said.  
"Very good." I said, looking up at the sound of a motorcycle. Arcee pulled in with two passengers. Slag.  
Jack got off and so did June. "Mom, Meet my science fiction club." June didn't seem to know what to say.  
"Hey." I said. She looked at me. I walked over to Optimus.  
"June, Remember me telling you by boyfriend's name is Optimus?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Well, meet my boyfriend: Optimus Prime"  
"Wait... you said your boyfriend was missing!" Optimus, Mom, and Dad turned to me and raised their optic ridges.  
"Well, I lied." I said.  
"What was true?" June demanded.  
"What was true? Optimus is my boyfriend, Jack is my friend, and Jack did help fix my house. I used to work for the army, my name was Angelfire Phoenix Sparks, and My commander that called was my stepmother." I said. "  
What is your name now?" June asked. "Nightfire Phoenix Prime." I answered.  
"Why did you change your name?" she asked coming up to me.  
"I-" I was cut off by Raf.  
"She died to protect me!"  
"I don't understand." June said, as Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "  
I died protecting Raf and was brought back to life with a new name." I said, looking down. I felt a cold hand on my neck, making me jump. I glared at Jack Frost.  
"Jackson Overland Frost, I am going to kick your sorry aft!" I lunged at him, only to be grabbed around my wast.  
"Nightfire, calm your aft down!" I heard Dad hiss. I stopped struggling and looked at him.  
"Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêter de gel d'étranglement?" **(French) (Why did you stop me from throttling Frost?)**  
"What did she say?" Frostbite asked. "  
She wanted to know why Ironhide stopped her from throttling you, Frostbite." I looked to my left to see Bunny standing there.  
"Are you gonna behave?" Dad asked and I huffed. Dad let me go, dismissed the holoform, transformed and picked me up.  
"Why did you pick me up?" I asked.  
"To keep you from throttling Frostbite."  
I leaned my head on Dad' chest, listening to the sound of his spark. I yawned and Dad started humming a tune, which I thought would be an old lullaby. I closed my eyes and fell into the sweet bliss of slumber

What I didn't know was that this was all gonna change, and soon.

* * *

Please review


	11. Taking Down Unicron

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

**Author note: Hey, I am not going to completely follow the series. Also I am skipping to when the take out Unicron.  
**

* * *

This past week has been hectic. Raf was infected by Dark Energon, June tried to take the kids and I away from the bots, Unicron is ether in or is our planet's core, Megatron has a volcano full of Dark Energon, and now Optimus is in some canyon.  
"Optimus! Have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?" Ratchet asked Optimus. **"Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish!"** a deep voice snarled in the background.  
"I take that as a yes." Ratchet said, and I turned to him.  
"No duh." I snapped, irritated. "Yo Night, you PMS'ing ?" Miko asked and I shook my head.  
"We are on our way!" Ratchet told Optimus.  
**"Negative! Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force! He wants me, Ratchet! This fight must be mine alone!"** Optimus ordered.  
"You can't face him alone!" I protested. **"Now is not the time to argue."** Optimus said, and I objected.  
"But Optimus-"  
**"I AM NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!"** Silence rang through the Silo. Optimus rarely yelled.  
"Fine, but be careful" I murmured walking away.  
I walked out front of base, trying to calm my temper.

"I sense a Prime...You creature!" I turned to see the face of what looked like a rock form of an old Cybertronian.  
"Yes?" I asked. "Why do you have a signature of a Prime?" he asked.  
"That is because I am one." I answered. The rest of his body formed out of rock,and charged at me. I dodged as many shots, punches, and kicks as I could. Suddenly, he stabbed me in the stomach, twisted the sword, and ripped more as he pulled it out. I clutched my stomach, fell to the ground, and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, in major pain, to see Optimus' Holoform standing over me.  
I sat up some and asked. "When did you get back?"  
"Just now." he answered. "You nearly died, Angel."  
I nodded and Optimus told me their plan to bring Megatron here to give them the coordinates to Unicron, Lead them to his spark, and Optimus was gonna release the matrix's power to extinguish Unicron's spark. I got off the stretcher and hugged him. He hugged me back, before turning to his 'Bots. "Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice to but proceed; however, you do."  
"I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it for Miko." Bulkhead said.  
"For Jack." Arcee followed.  
For Raf." Bee beeped  
"For our sparkling." Mom and Dad said as the same time.  
"For Night'." Cliffjumper put in.  
"For you, my Angel." Optimus whispered so quietly no one else heard him. I smiled.  
"Send a 'Bridge for Megatron." Optimus ordered.  
"The humans should hide." Ratchet said and Optimus nodded. I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist, and my arm around their neck. I looked to see it was Fowler.  
"I'll help you down the steps." he said and I nodded. Walking down the steps hurt so bad Fowler ended up picking me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way down.  
Fowler set me down and I said. "Thanks."  
He smiled and said. "Your welcome, Night'."  
"Ugh! No fair! I've never seen him! Why do we have to hide?" Miko complained as Ratchet pushed her to the hallway.  
"Because I said so!" Ratchet snapped.  
"That sounds like a legitimate answer." I said and Ratchet smiled, walking off. We watched what was happening by peeking around the corner. The Groundbridge powered up and Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Mom, Sunny, Sides, and Dad readied their weapons. Then Megatron walked through.  
"So this is where the magic happens. Quaint." he commented. Suddenly I saw Raf run past.  
"RAF!" Jack shouted.  
"RAFAEL, NO!" June shouted and I ran after Raf. As I ran I felt something rip, though I ignored it. I grabbed Raf while the others watched us. Arcee and Mom placed themselves between us and Megatron.  
"Ah, you are looking much better sense the last time we met little one." Megatron said to Raf as I growled lowly.  
"Humans, resilient." Megatron mused.  
"Come on Raf, he isn't worth it." Jack said, leading Raf back to the hall.  
"I never forget a face, even that of a human." Megatron growled. Jack looked at him and turned away. "  
You double cross ANYONE, MINE is the face you'll never forget! NEVER!" Miko yelled, causing Fowler to have to pull her back. "  
And I'll help her." I said, walking next to Jack. As we walked into the hall I felt footsteps behind Jack and I.  
"Jack? Nightfire?" Jack and I turned and Optimus knelt down.  
"Will you keep something for me?" he asked Jack.  
"Sure." Jack replied. Optimus held a key-like object that shrunk small enough so a human could handle it.  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
"It is," I noticed that he hesitated before telling Jack what it is, "The key to the Groundbridge power supply."  
"Okay? Shouldn't Ratchet have this?" Jack asked.  
"Perhaps, but I have been impressed on how much you have matured sense we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device, until I return." Optimus said with a small smile.  
"I wont let you down." Jack said. Optimus nodded and Jack walked away. Optimus transformed and activated his holoform. I hugged him and he hugged back. "  
This is for you." He murmured, pulling out a heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was a diamond, but it seemed to move. It wasn't a trick of the light. The blue mixture in the diamond moved.  
"Op-" I started.  
"The diamond is a part of my spark. I wanted to give this to you so you know my spark is always with you. No mater what." he said, closing the locket.  
"You are not planning on coming back, are you?" I asked. He remained silent.  
"I do not know what will happen." he admitted, "So will you except it?"  
"Yes." I said. He put the locket around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.  
We pulled away and I said. "Be careful, please."  
"I shall try." he said. Optimus deactivated his holoform, transformed, and we walked into the Command Center

"Locked and ready to go."Ratchet reported. Optimus nodded and walked over to the bridge next to Megatron.  
_"Don't do anything that could get you killed before I return."_ Optimus said, only he said it in my head. I looked at him surprised, he nodded and walked through the bridge. _"Optimus."_ I thought to myself.  
_"I was wondering how long you wold figure it out."_ he said, amused.  
_"H-how?_" I asked._ "The locket. I made it so we could converse while i'm away."_ he said.  
_"Is that the only reason you gave me the locket?"_ I asked.  
_"No, I gave it to you so if I don't come back, you will always have a piece of me with you. So promise me one thing."_ he said.  
_"Anything."_ I said.  
_"Promise me you won't take off the locket."_ he said.  
"_I promise."_ I said.  
_"Also, If I don't come back, you are to lead the Autobots."_ he said.  
_"Why?"_ I asked.  
_"All I can say is that you are my mate. I must go."_ he said  
_"Alright, I love you."_ I said.  
_"I love you too."_ he said.

* * *

I looked down at my _White_ shirt and saw purple.  
"Nightfire Phoenix Prime!" I looked up when Ratchet snapped at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Didn't you here a thing I said?" he asked.  
"Sorry I was off in my own world. But if you were talking about Megatronus and Orion Pax, Optimus already told me." I said.  
"Well I was talking about that and I was trying to get you to come so I can change your bandages." He said, transforming and activating his holoform.  
He came over with bandages, knelt down by me, and said. "Alright, whoever is not my assistant, or female, Look away or leave the room." Jack and Fowler left the room.  
"Nurse Darby, bring your medical bag, Rafael, Miko, come here." Ratchet said. "What do you need Doc Bot?" Miko asked. "Lift her shirt." Miko lifted my shirt so It was just under my breasts. June brought her bag and Ratchet started undressing the wound. Then Ratchet showed Raf how to stitch a wound, then redress it. Once that was done, Miko helped me to my Quarters and change into fluffy pajama pants and my comfy Scooby doo T-shirt. Miko helped me over to my bed.  
I laid down and said, "If you want, you can borrow some pajamas."  
"Thanks, I might later though. Try to get some sleep." she said, covering me up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I fell out of bed by the entire room shaking. I ran out of my quarters and to the Command Center. _"Optimus?"_ I received no answer. After the earthquake, I don't know what happened to me but I felt heavy and crowded, even though I was distant from the others. Anyway, Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and all the bots came through, except Optimus. I walked over to Mom and Dad. Dad immediately picked me up and held me to his chest. After a few moments Dad put me down and I walked back to my room and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I got out of bed and walked into the Kitchen. **[Nightfire.]** I looked around at the sound of Optimus' voice.I shrugged it off and continued to make breakfast.  
**[Nightfire.]**  
"Optimus where are you?" I asked.  
**[I am in your head.]  
**"Yup, i'm hallucinating." I said, cutting bacon.  
**[Nightfire, you are not hallucinating. I am here.]**  
"That is not possible!"  
**[And yet I am here. However, where is my body?]  
** "Um, you may not want to know." I murmured, putting the bacon into a pan.  
**[Yes I do want to know]** I hesitated. **[Nightfire, you can tell me.]**  
"Your body is with Megatron and thinks it's Orion Pax." I murmured, placing the cooked bacon onto a plate.  
"You asked and I knew you wouldn't like the answer." I said.  
**[I know, i'm just having a hard time processing this.]** he said as I put the Bacon into the microwave.  
**knock. knock. knock.**  
I walked to the front door and opened it revealing Miko.  
"Hey, whats up?" I said. "Ratchet wants to check that cut." she said.  
"Alright, lets go." I said, shutting the door behind me.  
"How did you get that cut anyway?" Miko asked as we walked down the hall.  
**[I would also like to know.]** Optimus put in.  
"Unicron attacked me, because I am a Prime." I answered.  
"Did you at least get a few hits on him?" Miko asked.  
"No, I tried to block as many hits as I could." I said and Miko placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"You did the best you could do." Miko said. **[I agree with Miko.]** Optimus put in and I smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess." I said.  
"There you are." Ratchet picked me up by the collar of my shirt and placed me on the berth.  
Ratchet scanned me and said. "Your wounds seem to be almost healed, though I would recommend you to be careful."  
_'Whoa, Black Betty, bam-ba-lam,'_ I sung in my head, forgetting Optimus was in my head also, as I walked to my quarters. **[You love to sing.]** Optimus mused as I pulled out a black sports bra and black running shorts. "Yup. I have always loved music sense I was five." I put my cloths on while trying to not look at my...private parts.

* * *

I walked out of my quarters and headed to the Training Room. I walked in and headed off to the punching bag. I Put my hair into a messy ponytail and started punching.  
Right fist. Left fist. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. **Snap**. The chain on the bag broke and with the last punch it flew into the wall.  
"Holy Slag." I turned to see Jazz standing there.  
"Hey." I said, breathing deeply.  
" 'Mind me ta neva' slag ya off." Jazz joked as I grabbed a new punching bag and hung it up, using only one hand.  
**[I agree with Jazz, I don't want to get my aft kicked.]** Optimus' comment made me snort with laughter.  
"Was there something ya' needed Jazz?" I asked, walking over to the shooting range.  
"Prowler wanted ta' talk ta ya'."  
"Alright where is he?" I asked.  
"I'll show ya' lil' lady." Jazz scooped me up and started walking.  
_"How do you expect me to lead your Autobots? I couldn't keep my team alive."_ I questioned Optimus.  
**[Because I believe in you. You will make the right decisions.]**  
_"My team is dead because of me though."_ I said.  
** [I will help you.]** Optimus replied.  
"Here we are." Jazz said, walking into an office room with Prowl reading a data-pad.  
Jazz put me on the desk and said. "See ya' Prowler," I heard prowl growl a bit as Jazz left.  
"Does he always call you "Prowler"?" I asked.  
"Yes he does." Prowl said, rolling his optics.  
"Both Jazz and the twins can be a bit strange." I said and Prowl nodded.  
"I am not sure if Optimus told you, but being his mate you are to step up and take his place as leader." he said.  
"Yes, but I don't know how he expects me to lead the Autobots. I couldn't keep my own team alive." I said, looking down.  
"How long ago was it sense you lead a team?"  
"Quite a while." I answered.  
"From what I read from the Data-pad Ratchet made me read, You have shown leadership several times without even knowing it, so I believe you would do fine."  
I sighed and said. "Alright, I will do my best, until Optimus returns anyway."  
Prowl nodded and said. "That will be all for now, anyway." I nodded and teleported into the Command Center.  
I walked over to the kids and said. "I am tired of you three not knowing how to defend yourselves, so I am gonna teach you."  
"When?" Jack asked, causing me to smirk.  
"Immediately."

* * *

Please Review


	12. Total Drama

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

"Alright, I am gonna teach you how to defend yourself and others around you. It will take time, nothing is immediately achieved. Any questions?" I said to Jack, Miko, and Raf, once we walked into the Training Room.  
"What are we gonna use to defend ourselves?" Miko asked.  
"I will teach you to use your surroundings, the enemy, and weapons to defend yourself." I answered, picking up my ring of keys. "  
You can use almost anything to defend yourselves with. Keys, for an example, are an item most people have on themselves daily-"  
Miko cut me off. "How can someone use keys?"  
"Miko!" Jack scolded.  
"I was getting to that." I snapped.  
**[Night, calm yourself.]** Optimus said softly. I sighed and continued with our lesson.

* * *

I groaned as I fell face first onto my bed. **[I would say that went well.]** Optimus teased.  
"Why did I decide to do this again?" I asked myself.  
"This might be the stupidest thing I've done." I said, getting up. I froze as a sound came from the kitchen. I pulled out my pistol and walked toward my kitchen. Suddenly, something hit me in the ribs and I flew into the cupboards, bashing my head on the counter in the process.  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Look how helpless you are." I glared at Pitch, feeling a sudden flare of anger that wasn't mine. It normally takes a lot to slag me off. I could feel blood running down my face.  
"What do you want?" I spat. He crouched down and wrapped his hands around my neck. "To give you a warning." he said, squeezing my throat, closing off my oxygen.  
"You will die and it won't be me who kills you! Let the Guardians know they will be "The Big Five" again." he hissed, letting me go and disappearing. I stood, shakily, and walked to my bathroom.  
**[I wish I was there to protect you, Angel]** Optimus sighed as blood and tears ran down my face. I walked into the bathroom and froze. The blood running down my face wasn't purple, it was...blue. I collapsed against my bathtub and pulled my cell out of my bra. I dialed Ratchet's comm. number.  
"Hello?" Ratchet answered, more like grouched.  
"R-Ratchet, I need an assist." I groaned, laying my head on the side of the tub.  
"Where are you?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. "In my Bathroom." After saying that I went into a coughing fit. "I'm on my way." Ratchet said, ending the call.  
**[Sweetspark-]  
** I cut Optimus off. "I'm fine!" I hissed softly.  
**[You're not fine, I feel your emotions. I know you hurt and are scared.]** Optimus growled. "Alright, I am scared." I said, stiffening when I heard my front door open and several pairs of feet stomping in. **[easy, my Angel.]** Optimus soothed. The bathroom door opened and Ratchet, a blond female, Mom, and Dad walked in.  
Ratchet crouched down and said. "Slaggit. Emerald, grab me the gauze and tape." The blond woman, Emerald, grabbed the items and handed them to Ratchet.  
Dad moved my hair out of the way and accidentally brushed my ribs with his other hand. I tried to hold in a whimper but it escaped anyway.  
"shhh, Sparkling." Dad murmured as Ratchet dealt with the wound.  
After Ratchet was done with the wound he turned to Dad and said. "Move." Dad did what he was told and Ratchet touched my ribs, causing me to start cussing.  
"Slaggit! Will you fraggin' stop touching the Slagging bruise?!" Ratchet stopped touching the bruise, that was in the shape of a shoe, and looked to Dad.  
"She is defiantly a female version of you." Ratchet said and Dad laughed. I growled and pushed myself up and walked out to my living room with Dad, Emerald, and Ratchet following. I sat down on the couch and groaned softly. "Who did this?" Dad asked.  
"Pitch. He said I was gonna die." I murmured.  
"Then you are not leaving my sight. You will not be leaving base without me or Chromia, and when I cant be there someone else will be with you at all times." Dad said.  
I stood up and said. "No."  
"What?" Dad growled.  
"No I will not be some prisoner." I stood my ground.  
"I am worried and if making you a prisoner is the only way to keep you safe, so be it." Dad snarled, anger filling me. This time it is mine.  
"I will no prisoner, you can't make me!"  
"Yes I can! I am your father and you will obey me!" Dad raised his voice and I lost it.  
"YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND! I AM A GROWN ADULT AND YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU! IF ANYONE HAS ANY CONTROL OVER ME WOULD BE BUNNY AND OPTIMUS!" I yelled. "  
WELL, THEY AREN'T HERE AND YOUR MY DAUGHTER! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Dad roared. "  
No." I said and dad seem to snap. He slapped me and I shifted into a white wolf.  
I growled and said. "I'm leaving. Ratchet, Prowl is in charge." Ratchet nodded and I teleported out of base and started running. Surprisingly Optimus stayed quiet through the whole ordeal.  
_"Are you alright?"_ I asked him in my mind.  
**[You are the one who was injured and yet you ask if I'm alright.]** Optimus chuckled as I continued to run.

* * *

I don't know how long I ran but I stopped once I was a little ways into a forest. I walked into a river to cool my pads and I whimpered.  
"Sheila, Is that you?" I turned to see Bunny standing there. I walked out of the river and sifted back into my normal form.  
"Hi, Pa." I murmured.  
"You haven't called me that sense you were turned into a small child, what's wrong?"  
"Dad and I got into an argument." I said, sitting on the ground and pulling my knees to my chest. "  
Come with me and we will finish the conversation at the warren." Pa said.  
I stood up, with the help of Pa, and said. "Lets go." Pa tapped the ground with his foot, a hole appeared, and we jumped and slid into the Warren.  
Pa helped me off the ground and led me to the river bank.  
**[I never thought a place to be so lovely]** Optimus said as we walked, causing me to chuckle quietly.  
Pa and I sat on the soft grass and Pa said. "Alright, tell me what happened." I told him everything. How Pitch threatened me, how my blood is different, how Dad and I fought, and how Dad slapped me.  
"So that's why I ran, because of my stupid pride." I finished, tears running down my face.  
"Sweetheart, you can stay here as long as you need and please don't cry." Pa said, wiping my tears with his paw. "I-I'm sorry." I murmured, looking down.  
"Oh, c'mere." Pa said, pulling me to him and rocked side to side like he always did when I was upset.  
I started to fall asleep when Pa said. "Sleep my lil' ankle biter." I let darkness consume me.

* * *

_(Dream-ish)_

_I looked around the Hatfield home. The place where I grew up. I walked over to the fireplace and took the large black-and-white photo that showed the Hatfield clan, Me (as a baby) in William Anderson Hatfield's lap, and my sisters in front of him.  
"Angel." I turned to see Optimus' holoform sitting at the dining room table with William Anderson 'Devil Anse' Hatfield, Ellison 'Cotton top' Mounts, Judge Valentine 'Wall' Hatfield, William Anderson "Cap" Hatfield, and Mrs. Hatfield. I walked over to Optimus and he pulled me into his lap.  
"I'm going crazy." I murmured.  
"Your not going crazy." Ellison said, smiling.  
"So I'm just dreaming then, Cotton?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"Ya' an' no." Cap said.  
"T'en w'at I do?" I asked, my accent unconsciously slipping into my sentence. "  
Nothing, love." Optimus said, laughing slightly.  
"Then what's going on?" I asked, trying to make sure I speak 'correctly'.  
"Angelfire, why don't ya' introduce us to ya' boyfriend?" Mrs. Hatfield asked.  
"Well guys, this is Optimus Prime. Optimus, this is William Anderson Hatfield, Levicy Hatfield, Ellison Mounts, Judge Valentine Hatfield, and William Anderson Hatfield J.R; A.K.A "Cap'n"." I said.  
I looked to my friends and said. "Cotton, Cap, how ye been?" I asked.  
"Good." they answered.  
"That's good. I have missed my best friends." I said, standing up and giving them a hug.  
"So how you been Uncle Wall?" I asked.  
"good." he said, smiling. I then got a strange feeling I know all to well.  
"I'm waking up. It was nice seeing y'all again." I said.  
"It was good to see ya too." they said as my vision faded to darkness._  
_(End)_

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around my old room. I looked like a meadow surrounded by trees and a bed in the center. I just sat on my bed, my emotions running raped. My phone started ringing and I answered. "Hello?"  
_"Hey lil' lady, we need ya' to come back ta' base."_ Jazz said.  
"Why what happened?" I asked.  
_"After you left Ole' Hide destroyed the training room and then took off after you. Said something about "Cant lose her again"."_ Jazz said, dropping his accent.  
"I'm on my way." I said, hanging up.  
I ran out of my room and over to Pa, who is painting by the river.  
"Pa." I gasped, pain flaring from the bond I opened slightly.  
"What's wrong?!" he asked as I placed a hand over my spark.  
"Dad is in trouble and I need to get there quickly." Pa grabbed something and tossed to to me.  
"North left a few here in case we needed them." I caught the globe.  
"Ironhide's location." I murmured, shaking the globe before throwing it. I ran through the portal and found myself in the desert.  
I groaned as two drones dragged Dad through the ground bridge. I ran through before it closed. I couldn't find Dad. _Must be in the brig_ I thought, walking down several halls. A sudden voice made me freeze.  
"What are you doing here, little one?" I turned to see Optimus' body or Orion Pax. _Now this is weird_ I thought.  
**[You can say that again.]** Optimus said, as Orion picked me up. Orion walked down the halls and stopped at a door and knocked.  
"Come in." A voice said. Orion walked into the room and there sat a 'Con with spiky armor. Megatron.  
"I found this little one wandering the halls by the energon storage room, Megatronus." Orion said, placing me into Megatron's hand.  
"Thank you Orion, I can't have her getting lost. You may leave" Megatron dismissed Orion. Once Orion left the room Megatron looked at me.  
"You may not remember me, but I know who and what you are. I also know that sense your a Prime you lead the Autobot's."  
I gulped and he continued. "I wish to end this war. I want a truce." I was shocked and I could feel Optimus' shock as well.  
"Alright, when we get Optimus' memories back a peace treaty will we written and signed." I said-no I didn't. _You sure know how to sound like me huh?_ I asked Optimus.  
**[Yes, my love. It is not hard.]** Optimus answered.  
_yeah-WAIT!_ _WHAT?!_ I said._  
_"Some of your troops captured my father and put him in the brig." I said to Megatron. He didn't say anything, he just got up and started walking.

He stopped at a door, typed in the code, and walked in. I jumped off of Megatron's hand and ran over to Dad.  
"Daddy?" he looked up and pulled me to him.  
"My sparkling." he breathed, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper and you are right, I haven't been there when you needed me." "  
Dad, the war is over. Megatron wants a truce and we need to get Optimus' memory back." I said as Megatron let Dad out of the cell.  
Dad smiled and shook Megatron's hand and said. "Glad you've changed."  
"I am too. Now go down that hall and the fifth door on the left is the communication's room, Orion and I will be there in a moment." Megatron said and Dad followed his instructions.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor with Ravage when the door opened and Megatron and Orion walked in.  
"Orion, I want you to meet Ironhide and his Techno-Organic daughter, Nightfire Phoenix Prime." Megatron said and Orion seemed shocked.  
"There are somethings you need to know." Megatron added, looking at the ground.  
**[I believe Megatron is going to need some help, love]** Optimus said and I stood up.  
"Orion, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons is over. We will answer any questions you have, but I ask you to let us tell our tale." I said and he nodded.  
"I have made a horrible mistake, I pushed my best friend away and started a war that destroyed our home because I was jealous. Then years later I came to earth wanting to rule the planet and the Autobots followed. Several years later, Ironhide fell in love and had four daughters."  
"My three elder sisters were born September, seventeenth, eighteen-forty-three, and I was born July, third, eighteen-forty-five. I am one-hundred and sixty-eight. I was on my way to Race-Wars when the Decepticon known as Knockout tried to kill both me and Wheelie. The Autobots saved me and the Autobots learned about me and I them, when I awoke from a week long coma. A couple days later after, a 'Con known as Makeshift tried to kill me after I was being a smart-ass Ironhide learned I was his daughter and only one of my sisters was alive. Then they met my adopted father Bunnymund and my friend Jack Frost. I found out I was chosen to me a guardian and had to explain why I was shoved into a sac and tossed through a magic portal. The next day we packed up my house and had a Barbecue. That was the day I realized I fell in love with the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. That was the night I had my first kiss. Then an old enemy named Pitch Black tried to kill my friend, Raf, but I stopped him."  
I had to take a deep breath, "I stopped him by giving up my life. I was brought back to life and was given the name, Nightfire Phoenix Prime. As time passed and old enemy named Unicron was awakening and Optimus killed him by using the Matrix, but he doesn't remember me."  
Orion looked confused so he asked. "Why are you telling me about this Optimus Prime?" I sighed and said.

"Because,Orion Pax, you are Optimus Prime, my boyfriend."

* * *

Review Please


	13. Memories and The Past Bites Me in The As

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

Memories and The Past Bites Me in The Ass

* * *

"W-what?" Orion asked,shocked.  
I nodded and said. "It is true."  
I turned to Megatron and said. "I believe it would be best if we contacted the Autobots."  
Megatron nodded and turned to Soundwave. "Contact the Autobots." Soundwave nodded and the Ratchet was on the screen.

"What do you want Megatron?"  
"Ratchet, the was is over, Megatron wanted a truce. They will help us get Optimus' memories back and then a peace treaty will be written and signed." I said from Dad's shoulder.

"You want a bridge, right?" Ratchet asked.  
"Yes, I wish to speak to both 'Cons and 'Bots." I said  
"Alright, send me the coordinates. Ratchet out." With that the video was cut. Soundwave sent the coordinates and a groundbridge appeared.  
Dad, Orion, Megatron, and Soundwave followed me through the bridge. On the other side of the bridge I saw Mom, Sides, Sunny, Jazz, Prowl, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Emerald, Bumblebee, Jack Darby, June, Agent Fowler, Jack Frost, North, Tooth, Pa, Sandy, Miko, and Raf. One bot was missing. Elita.

I walked further into the room and said. "You will all be debriefed, but for now I wish to speak with Jack Darby, Arcee, Mom, Dad, Fowler, Prowl, Megatron, Orion, and Ratchet." They nodded and I turned to Bulkhead.  
"Please keep Miko out here." he nodded and I walked down the hall and into the meeting room. The bots sat at the table, which was much higher than me. I was scooped up and I looked at the one who picked me up. Orion.

Orion set me on the table and I said. "Thanks." he nodded and I looked at the others. "  
Alright, this is what is going to happen."

* * *

I walked out of the meeting room and to the Communication Center. I saw Raf, Jack and Miko looking for a song on the computer. "Y'all wan' to learn a line dance?" I asked and they nodded. I typed in a song and started teaching them the dance. I'm glad i'm wearing cowgirl boots, because I put on Copperhead Road.

"Well my name's John Lee Pettimore

Same as my daddy and his daddy before

You hardly ever saw Grandaddy down here

He only came to town about twice a year

He'd buy a hundred pounds of yeast and some copper line

Everybody knew that he made moonshine

Now the revenue man wanted Grandaddy bad

He headed up the holler with everything he had

It's before my time but I've been told

He never came back from Copperhead Road

Now Daddy ran the whiskey in a big block Dodge

Bought it at an auction at the Mason's Lodge

Johnson County Sheriff painted on the side

Just shot a coat of primer then he looked inside

Well him and my uncle tore that engine down

I still remember that rumblin' sound

Well the sheriff came around in the middle of the night

Heard mama cryin', knew something wasn't right

He was headed down to Knoxville with the weekly load

You could smell the whiskey burnin' down Copperhead Road

I volunteered for the Army on my birthday

They draft the white trash first,'round here anyway

I done two tours of duty in Vietnam

And I came home with a brand new plan

I take the seed from Colombia and Mexico

I plant it up the holler down Copperhead Road

Well the D.E.A.'s got a chopper in the air

I wake up screaming like I'm back over there

I learned a thing or two from ol' Charlie don't you know

You better stay away from Copperhead Road

Copperhead Road

Copperhead Road

Copperhead Road"

"That was entertaining." I looked at said. "Uh, okay?" I fixed my cowgirl hat and walked to my quarters. I walked into my bedroom, took off my hat and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, only to fall into a memory.

(Memory)

_ "Soldiers, if we are to survive then we must work as a team. We have the best God-damned team in this entire brigade, so I want to see this team-this _family_ complete this mission to the end. Understood?" I said  
__Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" they said.  
I can't hear you!" I said.  
__Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" they said.  
_"Still cant hear you!" I said  
"MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!" they roared  
"_Lets get to it." I said, walking over to the Humvee's  
_

* * *

_I watched as the enemy took member after member down. Now only William and I were left. I looked to Alana's fiance and said. "Soldier get to the Humvee, I will hold them off."  
"Not without you!"  
Two German soldiers ran at us I killed the first one, before watching the other stab William with a bayonet. I grabbed my pistol and shot the soldier I ran over to William. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry."  
"It wasn't your fault, I should have *Cough cough* p-paid m-more attention. Tell Alana I lo-love her." He said, choking on blood. I nodded tears coming to my eyes.  
"Of coarse." I said. He took one last ragged breath before stopping all together._

(end)

I sat up gasping. "N-no, not again." I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying.  
**[So that is why...]** Optimus trailed off.  
"Now you know why I was afraid to lead the Autobots."  
**[Who was that man?]** Optimus asked  
"That was Alana's fiance. I promised to protect him and I failed." I said, teleporting to the command center.

* * *

"Are y'all ready to go?" I asked as Ratchet started the bridge. Ratchet, Megatron, Bulk, Mom, Dad, Arcee, and Jack followed me through the ground bridge. There we met several of the drones who powered up the bridge. Megatron, Mom, Dad, Arcee, and I walked through the bridge and to Cybertron  
My spark broke at the sight of the deceased. **[This is not how I wanted you to see my home] **Optimus said.  
I sighed and said. You guys will follow the key on the ground while Megatron and I take to the sky's."  
"How will you fly?" Jack asked.  
I shifted into a black Nightfury.  
"That's how." Jack said, getting on Arcee's alt mode. Megatron and I took to the sky. We followed the others until we got close to a city. I landed on the ground and followed them into the city.I almost fell when this cave came up from under the city. We all looked at Megatron and he said. "I didn't know that was there."  
Arcee and Jack went into the cave to get Optimus' memories when several shrieks were heard. Five insect Cybertronians came into the city. They charged at us and we attacked  
I shot fire at one and he went flying back. I flew into the air and another followed. I shot fire at him and it went right through his spark. When I landed I saw four bodies of the bug bots. There were five. I ran towards the cave but Arcee and Jack came out.  
"Lets get this to Optimus."

* * *

"Are you sure I am worthy?" Orion asked when we arrived.  
"You have no Idea" Jack answered as a beam of light shot from the key to the matrix. I felt a tugging sensation before blacking out

I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed. "You're awake." I turned my head to my left.  
"Optimus!" I hugged him tight. He pushed my down on the bed and kissed me deeply. He slipped his hand up my shirt and I moaned when he started kissing my neck. He pulled back and looked me in the eye.  
"are you sure you want this?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Yes, with you and only you"

* * *

Hey The last part I used references from several books. I have never had a boyfriend so I am sorry if you think this is crappy. Please review


	14. Surprises pt1

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

It has been about a week or so sense Optimus and I have done 'It' and Dad has yet to find out  
I sat up, got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom to empty my stomach of its contents. Sadly nothing was in my stomach so only stomach acid was coming up.  
Once I was done I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the command center. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I started to feel tired so I laid down and went to sleep.  
"Nightfire!" I bolted upright, only to lay back down, holding my forehead in pain.  
"Man that hurt!" I recognized Miko's voice. I looked at her to see she is holding her forehead too.  
I sat up and said. "What did you need Miko?  
"Do you want to have a girl day?" she asked.  
"Sure, lets go." I said, getting off the couch. We got into my dodge and I drove off, not letting any of the bots know where we were going. It was not the wisest idea.

* * *

"Oh, stop there!" Miko pointed to a dress store. I pulled into the parking lot and we walked into the store. Miko grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the sundresses.  
"Miko, I don't need any dresses." I said  
"You never wear dresses!" she said.  
"Nether do you." she stopped.  
"Touche." she put the dress back and we left the store.

* * *

"You want to get some lunch?" I asked Miko  
"Sure, I also need to ask you a few things too." I was confused. _why cant she ask me now._ I thought as I pulled into K.O burger. We walked in and the smell made me nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach contents. I felt someone hold my hair back and rub my back.  
Once I was done I leaned against the wall of the stall. I looked at Miko and said. "I am scared."  
"Why? What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I think I might be pregnant."  
She helped me up and said "Lets go to the store. I will drive."  
I gave her a look. "I have my license, don't worry." She said, getting in the driver side. I got into the passenger  
side and Miko started diving. We stopped at a drug store and picked up pregnancy test. I paid for it and we went home. I went to my quarters and went to the bathroom. I waited till the results came in. Once it was done, I looked at it.

Positive

* * *

Please review


	15. Surprises pt2

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

I thank NightmareWolf24, Optima Prime, and DarkWolfDragon131 for the help with this chapter.

* * *

Positive. It was positive. I am pregnant.  
_"Optimus I need you to come to my quarters"_ I said through our connection with the locket  
"_I am on my way, love._"He said. I sighed and sat on my couch. Optimus' holoform of his real self walked in and sat next to me.  
"What is the matter, my Angel?" he asked, looking concerned  
"You are going to be a father." I hiccuped, tears running down my face, "I am pregnant with your child."  
He was silent, before he started pacing. I knew he was freaking out, but the silence was killing me.  
"Are you mad at me? Do you want me to give it up?" I asked and looked at me.  
He held my face in his hands and said. "Of course I am not mad at you! Why would you think that?!"  
"You wouldn't *Hic* say anything!" I cried,"You looked mad an-" Optimus cut me off with a kiss.  
"I was mad at myself for doing this to you, my sweetspark." he said, kissing me again.  
"What are we going to do about the little one?" I asked when we parted.  
"Keeping her of course" he said, smiling while placing his hands on my belly.  
"Oh, so it's a her? How do we know it's not a him?" I teased.  
"I think it will we a femme and she will be as beautiful as her mother." He said happily.  
"You do know that we have to tell my parents when they get back from mining energon, right?" I asked.  
"Frag."

* * *

I walked onto the loft and sat by Miko and waved to Optimus as he walked though the groundbridge to help the others. All that's left here is Ratchet, Jack, Miko, Raf, Fowler, June, and I. At the moment Miko and I are the only ones in the hang out area.  
"What did the test read?" Miko asked.  
"It was Positive."  
"Holy crap, your preggers! Your in trouble now!" Miko exclaimed.  
"Shh. I don't want Ratchet to know yet. Besides, he'd be pissed if he found out I bought a pregnancy test instead of going to him." I hissed  
"Too late. You are getting scanned young lady." Ratchet said, picking me up by the collar of my shirt. He set me down and scanned me. While Ratchet read the results, the Groundbridge opened and Optimus walked through.  
"OPTIMUS PRIME! GET YOUR FRAGGIN AFT IN HERE NOW!" Ratchet roared.  
"What is wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asked, dodging a wrench that was thrown at his head.  
Ratchet shut the doors to the medbay, smacked Optimus upside the head with a wrench, and said. "What were you thinking, getting her sparked?!" Ratchet gestured to me.  
I waved and said. "Ratchet overheard Miko and I talking."  
Ratchet sighed and said. "Congratulations, you two."  
"Thank you Ratchet. Would you be the baby's doctor? I trust your knowledge over knockout or breakdown's." I said and Ratchet smiled.  
"I would be honored." he said.  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I must deal with your mate." Ratchet said, dragging Optimus out of the room

* * *

I sat on the couch, on the loft, looking through an old photo album with Miko. "Why do you two have marks all over you?" she asked, pointing to a photo of Cotton Top and I in our swimsuits and we had dark marks in the black and white photo. "That was when Cotton and I went swimming at Grandpa Pappy's and he never told us that the lake was full of leaches." I laughed. I looked at the entrance when I heard the sound of an engine. Jack's mom's car drove in and Jack and June got out.  
Jack walked up the stairs to the loft with a bag of fast food. My stomach started churning, I threw the book and ran to the bathroom.  
Once I was done puking, I walked back out to the Command center. Miko came over and said. "Are you okay?"  
"Is the fast food gone?" I asked and she nodded.  
We walked up to the hang out area and I sat on the couch. "Are you alright?" Jack asked  
"Perfectly fine." I said, smiling.  
"Okay." he said as I got up and headed to my quarters.

* * *

I sat on the couch and Optimus was next to me "Are you ready?" Optimus asked and I nodded.  
~Mom? Dad? Could you come to my quarters?~ I asked through the bond.  
~Sure, sweetspark. I will be there after I put these two slag-tards into the brig~ Dad said  
~I will be there in a minute, I need you help your father put the two Slag-for-brains and Jazz into the brig~ Mom said.  
"They will be here in a few minutes." I told Optimus, whom nodded.

After a few minutes Mom and Dad (who are in their holoforms) walked into the room and sat on the love-seat.  
"Mom, Dad, there is something I-we need to tell you." I said.  
"What is it sweetspark?" Dad asked.  
"I am pregnant." I said  
"Oh, my! Congratulations sweetspark!" Mom said, pulling me into a hug. Just then my stomach growled and mom laughed. "Come, lets get you something to eat." She lead me to the kitchen, where I started making me some Chicken Alfredo.  
(Chromia's P.O.V)

I lead Nightfire to the kitchen to get her something to eat  
"What did you do to my sparkling?!" Ironhide growled, glaring at Prime. He looked like he was ready to strangle Prime  
"Ironhide, knock it off." I growled at my sparkmate, "Optimus Prime, you better help her raise that sparkling and If you break her spark I will make you beg Primus to take your spark long before I offline you. Ironhide will help too."  
"Is that a threat?" Optimus asked.  
"Naw, that's a promise" Ironhide said for me.  
"Congrats" Hide and I said.  
Ironhide got up and followed me into the kitchen to talk to our sparkling.

(Nightfire's P.O.V)

I served myself some food when Mom and Dad walked into the kitchen  
"Please tell me you didn't scare him too much. I would like him to want to help with the baby." I said, placing my hand on my belly, over my baby.  
"Naw, not to much." Dad said and I laughed.  
Suddenly, there was a knocking on my door and I went to answer it.  
I opened the door to reveal...

* * *

To Be Continued

Please review!


End file.
